Storm of Love
by lalez
Summary: AU after Season 4. What when your lifes are more tangled up when you think? Meet the core 5 and some others for a new twist in their life. Learn how that affects their relationships.
1. First intro

**A/N: OK so i know most of you are going to hate me for where i am going with this but please be patient.**

**So a few things you need to know:**

**This is going to be AU after Season 4. The break up proposal happened and after that you just have to read on...**

_**OH before i forget it : I OWN NOTHING!**_

Brooke Davis fashion designer extraordinaire just returned to her apartment and saw her answering machine blink and pressed play. „You have 74 new messages!" the mechanical voice started but she didn't care the next sound was

„All messages deleted!".

She knew if there was something important on her office would get the info.

She was lonely and she longed to talk to a friend, her best friend actually. So she picked up her phone and scrolled down to the name....

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was now successful. After her internship she worked hard to climb the ladder of succes and she did it. Yesterday her boss told her that when there was the opportunity she would get to run her own branch of the label so now she was anxiously waiting for a call that gave her her flight information and more importantly where she would go.

As her phone started to ring she sprang up and picked up „Yeah?" „Hey Peyton! Do you have plans tonight?" „Lindsey? Well actually i am waiting on a call for my new job! But what do you wanna do?" „Wait a minute did you just say new job? Did you get fired?" „No John offered me a executive position at a new branch but i have no idea where!" „Oh that is great we have to celebrate and i am going to need your advice. See you in a little bit!"

* * *

Back in a little town called Tree Hill, North Carolina a young family struggled to get back on track.

I am talking about Haley James-Scott, her husband and her son. Haley was happy she just got the job as English lit teacher at Tree Hill High her son Jamie was enrolled in kindergarten and her husband. Well Nathan made it he was playing in the NBA but his constant traveling during season was hard on the couple.

„Nathan?" the young woman called walking in the house.

„Out here Hales. We are in the pool! Care to join us!" her husband asks and smiles.

_He is really trying. Maybe i should be nicer ..._she thought as her phone started ringing.

„Nate I am going to take this and then I'll join you!" With that she grabbed the phone

and picked up „Scott residence!"

„Hey Hales! I need advice."

„OK Luke shoot! What can I help you with?"

„Yeah, well you know that I went out with my editor a couple of times....."

there was no sound on the line so Haley decided to quip in

„Yeah Luke you talked about her a lot, but i can't see why you would need advice with that!?"

„Oh ehm yeah i kind of asked her to move in with me."

„What ? Luke don't you think it is a little fast? What did she say?" the brunettes voice could have broken glass with tune she was talking in.

„OK i am going to answer your questions backwards. She said she wanted to talk to a friend who did the moving in together thing a few weeks prior. And no i don't thought it was too fast but now i am rethinking this thanks to you!"

**A/N 2: So I know this wasn't much but I want to know what you think. Just tell me because it is frustrating to see hundreds of people reading but not reviewing. So if I should stop just tell me! **

**(Yes I am begging lol) Thanks anyways**

**lalez  
**


	2. the build up

**A/N:Okay so here it comes. I know that the first chapter was incredibly short and I am trying to get the chapters longer but in my first story i ended up having too much happen in one chapter so I am trying to fix this. Well I wanted to thank the few that have reviewed or put me on alert (that really is flattering ;-])**

**So now on with everything. No one asked about Brooke funny thing...**

**

* * *

**As she hasted through the busy streets in LA her phone started buzzing and as she checked the caller ID she smiled

„Hey B Davis whats up?"

„Hey you! You know Jamies birthday is coming up? And i wanted to surprise him and lets be honest everyone with me! Do you think that is cheating?"

The blonde barely could hold in her loud laughter as she could clearly see the innocent eye batting her brunette friend was currently doing.

„Brooke! That is cheating you are supposed to be there. You are his godmother! Can you really fit a visit in Tree Hill in your schedule? Than you have to visit me at my new work too!" Peyton insisted.

„New work? Peyton you didn't do anything stupid right?" Brooke asked worried she knew how much her friend despised her boss.

„How come everyone suspects something like me quitting or John firering me as the reason I have a new job? I was promoted and as soon as I know where I am setting up a new branch of the label! Sorry B I am meeting with Lindsey she want s to talk. Something about needing advice!"

„OK tell her I said hi and call me with the details on her problem!"

„Brooke that is mean ... Ok bye!" with that she enterd the restaurant and looked for her other friend.

* * *

In her spacey NY apartment Brooke decided to fix everything up for her plan to fly to Tree Hill the next week. So she called her assistant Millicent and made her book a flight no return for now. The next step was calling a cleaning service to fix up the beach house she owned in Tree Hill. Right at the time she was taking a sip of the wine she had sitting in front of her, the door bell rung. 

_Who could that be? I am not waiting on someone and Victoria is in Milan?_ But she decided to answer anyway.

„Hey babe! What are you doing here? I....." she never finished that sentece because the person on the other side of the door step sealed her lips with a kiss.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill no one knew about the 'big surprise' Brooke was planning so Haley and Nathan tried together to prepare Jamie for another birthday without him knowing his godmother in person. Of course he knew what she looked like, well turn on your TV and you can see her or pick up Magazine and she is on the cover... but he has never spoken to her in person. „Maybe we can get her to talk to him on a web cam? So they can at least talk face to face? I mean Peyton could communicate with her dad that way so why not?!" Haley mused out loud and looked at her husband expectantly.

„That is a great idea Hales. But don't you think we should wait first if she can make it this year? And who else did you invite? I mean we also haven't seen Peyton in ages! Did you at least try and contact her?"

„Oh I haven't invited anyone so far. I thought maybe we could do a kids only party this year, I mean he is in kindergarden and so he has to make friends his own age and well a party is the perfect opportunity! Don't you think? And I think I don't need to invite my sons godmother for his birthday she just has to show up or make this webcam thing happen!" Haley made her point but she wasn't quite finished „ and yeah maybe I should send Peyton an invite otherwise we will never get to see her again. Oh and by the way has your idiot brother talked to you lately?"

Nathan was stunned „Idiot? What did he do to earn that title. I mean besides proposing and than leaving her because he didn't get the answer he wanted!".

He thought back to the day Peyton had called him in the moring and was crying...

„_**Hey Peyton why are you crying is something wrong?" „Have you known?" „What should I have know Peyton? What happend? Is something wrong with Luke" and then she started crying even harder. „OK Sawyer seriously what happend?" „He he proposed and I said I wasn't ready and than he sort of broke up with me and left the hotel without saying goodbye!" „Wait a minute..." **_

„Nathan are you listening to me?" his wife brought him back to reality.

„Sorry Hales I was just visiting memory lane. What were you saying?"

„I just tried to tell you that your brothers 'girlfriend' is moving in with him!" she used her fingers to put some emphasis on her feelings towards the unknown girl that was moving in with her brother in law.

„Girlfriend? Since when has Luke a girl?" After some moments it clicked in his head and he continued with an asking look on his face: „Oh no! He isn't with that editor he was or better is sleeping with? I didn't think it was that serious!"

„Well neither did I but he told me this morning and so I think we should have dinner them when she arrives."

„OK and when is this gonna be? You that I have only 4 weeks at home and I want to make the most of it!" He said and smirked at her.

* * *

Lindsey was waiting impatiently on her friend. She wanted to know if she was making a mistake but she wanted to move in with Lucas. She just wasn't sure.

„Peyton! There you are!" she exclaimed and waved the curly haired girl over to her table. „Thanks for coming!"

„Yeah I really needed to get out or I would have died waiting on John's call. Oh by the way Brooke says Hi and she wants all the dirt! As always..." Peyton told her smiling.

„Oh thank you! Well as I told you I need your advice. This guy I have been dating well he asked me to move in with him and I am not so sure if that is a good idea. I mean look at you and Julian...."

„OK honey you need to stop. My split with Julian would have happend with or without moving in together. I mean he told me he has someone else. And I don't know your boyfriend, because you have never introduced us so I can just take what you told me and I would say he loves you and you should try to move in with him and keep your apartement here and if it doesn't work out you can come back without any problems!"

„Oh thank you I think I just needed someone to tell me it is worth a try! I wanted to also congratulate you again on your promotion! That is big your own branch, wow! You must be thrilled!"

„Yeah I am! I mean I always wanted to do something like that and now I have the opportunity!" Mid sentence her phone started vibrating and with a quick glance she saw it was John. „Linds I gotta take that, John!" she mouthed at the other girl and left the table.

„Hello John! That was quick!"

„OK Sawyer you need to get to the airport ASAP there is a ticket for you at the counter. You have to meet with the seller of you possible new work place. It is a club with a supossedly huge open office space in the back! If it is good for you. Take it and we will start shipping out equipment! Your flight leaves in two hours! Call me after the meeting. All the info well be send to you via email. Bye"

with that John already had hung up and all Peyton could do was tell Lindsey she had to leave, pack a small suitcase and head for the airport.

* * *

**A/N2: OK so this was longer and many things happend as always. We still don't know who brooke is with and i am not sure yet. Maybe you have suggestions? Oh guesses where Peyton is headed? Leave your thoughts... And I hope that the chapter get longer in time ;-)  
**


	3. Change happens

**A/N OK so here somethings first. Some have been wondering why Lindsey doesn't know of the relation between Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Like I told you everything up until the proposal counts . And I made some changes to the book process. The characters in the story got their names changed by the first editor, so Lindsey got assigned only after that change. Sorry but that is the only way to make this work....Oh and I know that Brooke's parts are a little short, but haven't quite figured out where i wanna go with her. Bare with me ;-)**

**

* * *

  
**

As she had read the name of the town she was going to she felt a pang in her chest. _Is he still living there? Has he someone? OK yes he has someone of course. Why do you think such things. You wont probably even see him!_ „Get it together Sawyer!This is business!" she stopped the strange thought currently floating her head. As she read on she stumbled over another familiar name but she couldn't quite pinpoint how she knew him.

„Hargrove? Why does that sound so familiar?" she mused aloud while she wandered around town.

She came past the park where she spent that one morning just happy .

She still had some time left before she had to head down to 'TREE H' _weird name for a club. We will have to think about something more catchy eventually._ And her notes just got one point more.

Right at 3 pm she stepped foot into the club and another feeling of familiarity washed over her.

„Sorry we're closed!" she heard a male voice coming from across the spacey room.

„Oh yeah well I am here to see Mr. Hargrove? I am with 'Madness Records'."

„That is me!No offense but you look pretty young to do such kind of contract negotiations! But I was young when I started out too. So can I show you around?"

„Are you the owner Mr. Hargrove?"

„No actually my fiancée owns this club and she designed to look just like the club she runs in her home town. We actually named this club after the town." Just in this moment the doors flew open a little girl with light brown hair stormed in „Andy? Can we go for ice cream now?"

The moment Peyton saw the little girl everything seemed to fall in place and she couldn't stop what was falling from her lips „Lilly!"

„Excuse? What did you just say?" Andy asked with shock evident in his voice. _How can this woman from LA possibly know Lily's name?_ He didn't have to wait long for an explanation, because as Karen entered 'TREE H' and saw the blonde woman she engulfed said blonde in a bone crushing hug. „Peyton! How long has it been? How are you?"

* * *

Back in LA Lindsey was about to call Lucas to tell him her decision but before that she needed another advice from some one who knew her the best. So she drove out to the small church and went to he few grave that were in the back yard. As she found the headstone she was looking for she knelt down.

She never was able to actually talk to her father so she just thought what she couldn't say and hoped he could hear her none the less.

_Dad! I need advice. You know Lucas? I told you about him. He wrote this great love story you gave me to edit after you made the first few changes. Well we are dating and he asked me to move in with him. But he lives in a small town in North Carolina. This is so far away! What do you think I should do? _

_A sign would be good?_

_ Would you be okay with me moving in with him?_

She started to look around but saw nothing that could be a sign. So she silently said goodbye and made her way back to the car. Just as she was about to start driving her phone started ringing. And the caller ID pretty much was her sign it read 'small town girl'.

„Brooke! I take it Peyton told you?"

„Yes crazy girl! But she didn't say what your decision was! So what are you gonna do?"

„Well i am going to pack a bag and test out how i feel living in a small town with him first and if everything works out. I might just stay there!"

„OK Linds so let me recap. You are going to move to some remote town just because this guy ask you? What was his name again? I can have my PI check up on him!" Brooke offered with concern evident in her voice _For all we know he could be a psycho. Please not god Linds deserves a decent guy._ Brooke said to herself and made a mental note to investigate the guy no matter what her friend said.

„Brooke! You don't need to investigate him! He works for my parents publishing company. He is a writer. And I am sure you have heard of him, I mean Peyton practically knows every line of his book by hard."

Now Brooke was worried. Wich book did Peyton know as good as the lyrics of her favourite songs? She needed to know

„Please tell me you don't date Lucas Scott!"

* * *

„Boys food is ready!" exclaimed Haley and expected her husband and son would enter the dining room.

„Can a girl get something to eat too?" she heard a familiar voice asking and as she spun around she was meet with a face she hadn't in the least expected.

„Rachel Gatina, what brings you back in out tiny town?"

„Ehm you don't know? Brooke bought the old café and is opening a shop there. She also decided to move here and piss of Bichtoria. Maybe she calls you later." the redhead finished weakly and wonderd why her sucsessful friend and employee hadn't told Tree Hill the good news.

„Brooke is coming back? That is great!... Oh maybe she plans it as a surprise for Jamie? And of course you can eat something we just need to fix more, because I expected two men not a whole basketball team and a cheerleader!" Haley said smiling and pointed at the river court guys that had stepped through the door right after Rachel with Jamie and Nathan in tow.

„Where is the famous author? I haven't seen him since I arrived yesterday!" Rachel asked and looked at her friends. Yes she could really call these people her friends. She had changed a lot since High School. She was an actress and a model and no drugs for her. Her work was her drug!

„He is probably cleaning the house. His girlfriend agreed to move in with him so he has to make room for her stuff and so on!" Haley explained.

„Oh yeah? Is she pretty? And of course is she a nice person?" the redhead continued her set of questions.

„Well here is the thing we don't know her! So we just have to wait and see but after family dinner we can definetly say more! By the way have you heard of Peyton lately?"

„Smooth Hales!" Nathan teased her but Rachel didn't mind „Yes actually I got a text like 10 minutes ago and she said she was promoted and now has to set up a branch for the label and that she met Karen, Andy and Lily. That's all!"

„Wow that is great for a minute she met Karen? But that means she is in Georgia!That is just perfect! Brooke comes home and Peyton comes back to this coast! We can visit her now so much more easily. I need to invite her imidiatly." Haley started to ramble and was about to sprint to the phone as Jamie reminded her of something very important

„Momma i am still hungry!"

* * *

**A/N2: I decided to stop here and post first. Yes i realise i still haven'T told you who Brooke is seeing and how many of you knew where Peyton is? Well now Brooke knows what is gonna happen with that one...**

**Please Review Thanks  
**


	4. the secret is out or not

**A/N:Hey here it is the next chapter of 'Storm of Love' OK thanks again to all that send me a review i try to answer you directly. And thanks to the ones who put me on alert, it means very much but please just drop me a review with your thoughts it helps creating a world you like to read.**

_**And because I have forgotten this the whole time: I own nothing. One Tree Hill and all of its characters belong to the CW or Mark Schwahn.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

After they had eaten Haley and Rachel opted to go for a walk and talked about everything that they just learned in the last hour. „Maybe I can call Karen and you call Brooke and ask what is going on and we don't let on that we both know something is going to happen and..." Haley stopped mid sentence as she heard Rachel dialing a number on her cell.

„Who are you calling?"

„Brooke, like you said. I need to talk to her anyway I forgot where we hid the key!"

„Which key?" Haley asked but the redhead couldn't answer her.

„Brooke my friend!" she chirped in the phone and Haley tried her hardest not burst out in laughter.

„Hey when you have time please call me and tell me where you hid the key so I can enter the house! Thanks and by the way do you know where Peyton is? Bye".

The short brunette looked at her quizzically and asked „Machine? Well I could try Karen if you want?!"

„Yea that was the machine. And I thought you are the smart one of us. But before we call our beloved Ex-Café owner why don't we play twenty questions with our blond friend over there?"

Haley looked up and noticed that they had made there way to the river court and she saw Lucas sitting on one of the picnic tables around the court.

„Hey Luke! You finished cleaning?" she greeted her best friend and strolled over to sit by his side.

„Yes I finished and needed to clear my head. She just called and gave me her flight information and told be she is going to bring a friend, well two to be exact. They are fans so she told me so I am not so sure if I want to meet them."

„But meeting fans isn't bad! It is fun. And they normally tell you you look hot or something!" Rachel tried to help him see that it may not be bad. „So on behalf of my curiosity, do you have a picture of the poor girl you are dragging down here?" Rachel asked.

„Hey I am not a cave man! I don't drag her out here, I asked her politely to move in with me. And to answer your question yes I have a picture with me." Lucas was slightly annoyed by the accusation he would treat Lindsey wrong but he pulled out his wallet and showed Rachel the photo. In that moment the first lines of „Bitch" floated around and Rachel excused herself

„My key service!" she winked at Haley and took of.

„Hey Bitch!"

Back in New York Brooke had just finished her conversation with Lindsey. She had effectively dodged any questions about how she really knew Lucas and everything with the messed up past he had with her curly haired friend that was god knows where but she had told Lindsey that she went to High School with Lucas, but no word on the book or which character she was because obviously Lindsey had no idea.

„Hey Rachel! You forgot where the key is? Well I'll tell you. In the pool house behind Peyton's 'I hate the Beverly Hilton' Picture but why do you need the key anyway?"

„For starters I am in Tree Hill and I have news for you so you better sit down."

„Oh I think after the conversation I just had nothing can shock me now! What is it? And no I don't no where Peyton is!"

„Oh OK but I would recommend sitting non the less. I can start with the not so bad news. What would you say when I told you Peyton is currently with Karen in Savannah?"

„Wait! Did you just say Savannah? That is where Jake went but Karen , you mean Karen as in Lucas mom Karen?"

„I told you to sit down! Yes, I was talking about Karen Roe, apparently she is selling her club down there to 'Madness Records'. And who is Jake? That one I don't get."

„Oh Jake is a guy Peyton loved before she got all hung up on Lucas and he went to Savannah to protect his daughter and if he is still down there maybe Peyton can find happiness again! You said you could start with the not so bad news, what is the bad news?"

„OK well I met with Haley and we went for a walk. We talked about what is going to happen in Tree Hill and I kinda spilled that you are coming back but we didn't tell Jamie. But that is so not the point. Did you know Lucas is dating?"

„Yeah well I kind of learned that one today and you are not going to believe who he is with."

„Oh I know who he is with. He showed us a picture and than you called! How do you know?"

„Well Lindsey told me! And I just talked to her about two hours trying not to tell her that his book is mine and Peyton's live too. She thinks it is fiction. For her only the Dan/Keith part is true. She has no idea the characters are us originally. Well I had to tell her that we know each other from school but that was it. What shall we do? We need to talk to Peyton!" Brooke started to make a to do list in her head and Rachel stopped her

„OK you need to stop worrying! Peyton is not even here yet and we will find a way to tell her before she meets the happy couple."

„Which happy couple?" Rachel heard a voice from behind. While she turned around she finished her conversation with Brooke „OK Brooke see you soon and thanks for the Hilton tip!"

„Hey Luke do you always sneak up on people and listen to their phone calls?"

„Oh I just found out that one of my friends is with the ex-boyfriend of another friend and apparently everyone of these three doesn't know that fact. So we decided to prep the single out of the three first! And now I have to go and look for a picture I have never seen before!" with that she started to walk away.

Haley looked at her best friend gave him a hug and sprinted after Rachel. „OK now Rachel spill! What were you really talking about!" „Oh I just told Brooke about Lucas and Lindsey..." she never finished that sentence because Haley was on top of her game

„You never heard him saying her name! How do you know that her name is Lindsey? Oh you talked about how to tell Peyton! Does Peyton know Lindsey?"

„Hey Mrs Scott slow down a little! Yes Lindsey and Peyton are friends and before you ask, no Lindsey has no idea of the history. She is practically walking blind right now!"

„Wow don't you think we should tell Lucas? I mean he deserves to know!"

„No! We talk to Peyton first! Brooke didn't tell Lindsey all but Lindsey knows that we all went to High school together but that's it!"

„OK we wait. Lets go find your key!"

* * *

In Savannah the negotiations have been finished a while ago and the two women were catching up over dinner.

„It was great seeing you again Karen and Lily is so beautiful. You are doing a great job raising her!"

„Thank you! So you want to go check out the club and its guest tonight?"

„Yes I actually have to do that, to find out what band I could send here to play and record at the same time! Give two minutes I'll be ready to go!" Peyton went to the bathroom while Karen put the dishes in the dish washer. She told Andy that she wouldn't be long and gave Lily her kiss good night.

„Bye Andy and it was nice seeing you again! Bye Lily I am gonna miss you!" Peyton said her good byes and the two other adults smiled at her. She was confused „What?"

„We are not leaving that fast! We want to see what you are going to do with the club." Karen explained and before Peyton could ask more questions she stepped out the door and walked towards 'TREE H'.

„So you are really staying?" Peyton asked as she has catches up with the women she always considered a third mother.

„Yes but now enough of that we have to hurry or you don't get to see the first performer of the night."

A couple minutes later they had arrived and Karen was greeted by her bartender Mike „Hey Karen, the first two acts just changed places. He is coming a little late. Something about his daughter!"

„Thank you Mike. That's OK! So Peyton I am going to announce the acts make yourself comfortable."

With that Karen disappeared backstage and entered the stage from the back. „Hey guys! So the line up has changed and so we have the honor to welcome as the first act tonight 'Chris Keller'! Give it up and enjoy!"

Peyton's face fell the moment she heard the name of the devil but she had to admit his music was good, not entirely her style but good. She wondered what other acts were here tonight but she couldn't find a flyer and neither Mike nor Karen were in sight. _So I just have to wait! But I'll defentely take this place!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N 2: So I decided to stop here. Yes I know many people know about LL now and soon Peyton is gonna know too I promise. Don't hate me for bringing Chris back too, I kind of like him even when he was the bad guy twice! And who is the next act? I am sure you all know it!**


	5. devils advocat

_**NEWS: I changed something in the last line nothing major just so you know. Chris doesn't drag her up the stairs simply in the direction. Okay maybe this is major let me know ;-)**_

**A/N: OK so today I got a favorite alert for this story and my very first review for 'the bookshelf problem' so i thought I would treat you with another chapter! I know that there is a big mess and everything and I need your opinions on different things. First my choice of songs and what you think I should do with Chris! So now read on...**

** Oh and if I forget a story line you want to see more tell me ( but not Brooke I know I don't write her much right now ;-]).THANKS**

**

* * *

  
**

After the girls have left him at the River court Lucas sat down and thought about everything he just heard.

_For what does need Rachel a key service? And why is Brooke her key service? Well at least i think she talked to Brooke, who else would she greet witch Bitch? Are they living here or what? But that would be known in the gossip sections in the magazines and on-line! Weird! Maybe I'll have to ask Haley about that.. And I heard the name Jake? What have they been talking about! I absolutely need to ask Haley about that one. Hilton? They wouldn't gossip about something and than say it was tip? This is all so confusing. I need to stop here but I think my surprise is going to be awesome for everyone. If they knew that I am not only cleaning for Lindsey... _

With that he took off home to clean a little more and make every room ready for the arrival of his family.

* * *

After Rachel had led the way to the beach and Haley saw the house she was standing in front of she felt like a fish out of the water.

„What is wrong?" the redhead asked with worry.

„Oh you are sure this is Brooke's house? I mean this ...." she didn't have the time to finish her statement as Rachel went on in the back and opened the pool house.

„Yes I am sure or how would you explain this picture?" she pointed at the wall opposite the door and Haley read the inscription 'Someday is not NO!'.

„What does this mean?" she was shocked. _Luke was so heart broken and he told us she said no._ „Rachel? Can you please explain? I don't understand? What does this mean?" Haley started her questionnaire but Rachel once again stopped her.

„OK Haley, I'll tell you what I know but we have to get my stuff in first. And i suggest some alcohol with that story to keep you in you seat!"

That comment only made the brunette more curios.

_Could it really be that Luke misunderstood Peyton. I mean she loved him so much. She even buried her feelings when he was with Brooke ....! Well i am about to find out. And I wonder how Peyton is doing._

A little while later the girls had settled down in the living room and Rachel started with the story. Over the course Haley's facial expression went from curious over shocked to sad and than angry. She couldn't believe it. The picture made sense now. It was Peyton's way to come to terms after the event. As Haley reached the anger phase Rachel gave her the 'I told you so' look. They spent some more time catching up and started eventually planning Jamie's birthday party.

* * *

As Chris passed her on his way up on the stage Karen had told him that Peyton was here. So he decided to start with a song he normally just used as an encore.

„Hey guys! How are you tonight?" he asked the buzzing crowd and got loud cheers as an answer.

„ As most of you know Karen is selling the club better say she already sold..." he was stopped by a loud sigh that came from the crowd, but went on „but no need to worry. A little birdie told me that the new owner has great contacts just to name 'Fall Out Boy' and 'The Wreckers'. So Blondie this is for you and Haley of course."

The young man who entered the club through the back door only heard the end of the sentence and worried immediately _Am I that late? He is already through with his set? _But one glance at his wrist watch calmed him down. He would have to ask Karen what this change in the song line up meant and went to find the woman that had helped so much in his young life. As he reached the bar he gave Mike a sign to come over.

„Hey Mike! Any idea why Chris changed his set?"

„Well i would say he dedicated the song to the new owner but I don't think it is Haley James. It can't be she is married to Nathan Scott and I know her face. This girl is not her but a friend of Chris so it seems!" the bartender explained what he thought was true. „But you better ask Karen. Over there!" with that Mike pointed in the direction of the booth Karen and Peyton were currently sitting in.

„I am going to kill him!" Peyton laughed and Karen joined in.

„He isn't that bad as he was. And actually I think it was good that Haley joined the tour back than. It just made their love stronger , Nathan and Haley's i mean!"

„Yeah I get that now but 'Blondie'? That is just horrible. Is there a way I can talk to him after his performance?"

„Yes you can just go backstage but I don't think he is the one you'll talking to!" Karen said smiling as she spotted Jake walking over.

„What do you mean?" asked Peyton and followed the older woman's gaze. She didn't see Jake at first because the club was so crowed.

„I gotta go!" Karen told her and left her puzzled. Jake had yet to recognize the woman, that much did he see, that sat with Karen.

„Hey Karen! Big crowd tonight! No better way to say good bye?"

„Thank you Jake! I am gonna miss you!"

„Hey maybe not for long. I am thinking about going back. My parents want to sell the house because they want to move to Florida or something and so I thought I'll go back." As she heard that Karen first smiled but one look in the direction of the young woman she just left and her smile faded.

„Jake I would love if you came back and played TRIC but i am sure you gonna rethink that if you have talked to her!" she pointed in Peyton's direction but Jake didn't move. He didn't understood what Karen was talking about.

_How could the new owner change my mind? I don't know her yet and even if she is offering an insane amount of money ... I don't want money! I want my family!_

Karen saw that Jake hadn't moved an inch and she wanted to push him down there but she was hindered by Chris who made an announcement once again.

„Hey Blondie! Why don't you come up here and tell everyone 'Hello'! And if you have your designer friend with you she is welcome too!" the crowd cheered. They were used to Chris bringing his friends on stage by now but Jake was interested now.

_Who is here tonight? Designer friend? Can it really be?_

He looked in the direction of the stage as he heard Chris next sentence.

„OK Blondie isn't that fast. So maybe we can get the next act up here. Please give it up for the 'Blizz'!" The crowd went wild. Jake and his band were a real success but unsigned. While Peyton continued to push her way through the crowd she heard a familiar voice coming through the speakers.

„OK! Hey guys. I have know Karen for a long time now. She actually gave me my first job in her café back home. And because of Chris' first song I feel nostalgic and so we are going to play a song I wrote for someone special."

Peyton stopped stunned and froze in place.

„Jake!" and as the first cords of 'Someday' flowed through the club the devil approached her.

„Hey Blondie! So you gonna storm the stage now?"

„Chris Keller! Always a pleasure to meet you!" Peyton retorted sarcastically. „I can't storm the stage now! I haven't seen him in ages, and he ....!" she was at a loss of words but Chris knew that much about the song.

„He wrote this song for you! Don't look so surprised. We are friends now and friends talk! Come on we are going up there now!" And before she could protest Chris had pulled her in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

**A/N2: Ok I am gonna stop here. Because I want to take my time for the Jeyton reunion. Lots of things to solve and some fun ahead. And I have good news I am sure now what is gonna happen with Brooke! So expect her in the next chapter. And another question should I put the lyrics in the story or is it enough like i did it? Put your thought in a Review thanks!  
**


	6. a mother steps in

**A/N : OK here I go again! ;-) It is actually a new chapter! Well I got inspired! There was some kind of 80's marathon on the radio and my music collection on random always blows out soft songs.... anyways here we go :**

**

* * *

  
**

She just had settled in to the couch and was trying to sort out all her thoughts. She had talked to Rachel and Haley and they decided that Peyton needed to hear about Lindsey dating Lucas before she saw them together.

_But now she is in Savannah. Has she already met Jake? She says she is over Luke but is she really? _She was so deep in though that she didn't hear the front door open. „Brooke?" as she heard her current boyfriend another thought crossed her mind _I need to tell her about Julian soon too!_ „Hey babe! We need to talk!"

„Uh that is not the best start of a conversation. What's up?"

„Nothing bad!" Brooke was quick to reassure him. „It's just that we haven't told Peyton or anyone for that matter about us and ..."

She wanted to start in her long speech about the girl code and everything but the boy in front of her smiled and said

„OK we can tell her now! If you want that is! But maybe we can tell her some other good news too, at least I hope it is good news!"

That made the brunette curios „What are you talking about? Have I already told you that I am moving back?"

His face first fell in shock but after a second he started to laugh uncontrollably.

„No you kind of forgot about that but this is great news in fact because I 'll have to fly down there too to meet with Lucas and Lindsey to convince him to turn your story in a movie!"

Brooke picked up on two things in the sentence but she chose to ignore the slight emphasis on your it wasn't something new to her that Julian was a little insecure when it came to Lucas.

„OH lover boy no need to be jealous of Broody I am not Peyton Sawyer. But how do you know about Lucas and Lindsey?"

Now it was the movie producers turn to be a little surprised.

„Well seeing as she is his editor I have to talk to her too about the screenwriting and her firm owns the book right now or something so I have to talk to the two of them." he started to explain but the facial expression of his girlfriend told him she didn't mean the two of them working together.

„Wait a minute! They are like a couple? Does Peyton know?"

„Yes and No!"

„OK what do you mean?"

„Yes they are dating. Lindsey told me and No I haven't told Peyton yet and Lindsey is currently busy packing so she isn't going to call Peyton before tomorrow! Arrgh there is so much I have to tell her and she is in Savannah and there is Jake and ....!"

Julian knew only one sure fire way to stop the rant that was about to start and silenced her with a kiss.

„ We are going to figure it out! But what do you think about the movie? Lindsey was ecstatic! Although I had the feeling she didn't know in how far that book is about you and Peyton too!"

„I am happy for you and if you think it will make a good movie than I am all for it as for Lindsey not knowing how much this book is not fiction you only know because I accidentally told you! Peyton nearly killed me for it!"

They both shared a laugh at the memory.

„OK lets do this!" Brooke sighed and picked up her phone.

* * *

Peyton tried to think of a way to get out of this.

_I can not storm on the stage now! That would be awkward! We haven't talked in ages! He sent me away..._

Just in that moment she felt her phone vibrating. She sent a little 'thank you' to what ever god just had helped her; mouthed „Work!" with a shrug at Chris and stepped outside.

* * *

The phone was ringing once .....twice... „Voice mail!" the brunette woman sighed. _„OK than I'll the other number! Here we go again!_

„Yeah hello!" _he knows how to pick up!_

„Hey Lucas! I just wanted to call and tell you that we are going to stay here a little longer."

„Went something wrong with the sell? Don't they want it?" she heard him ask worriedly.

„No everything went great! I just need to stay here for an old friend, but we will definitely be back for Jamie's party! And what about Lindsey? Do I get to meet her anytime soon?"

„Actually she is moving in with me! I hope you don't mind I mean technically it is still your house."

„Oh no that is no problem. I meant to tell you that Andy bought one of the new beach houses and we are going to live there. So you have the house to yourself when the furniture is put together!"

„Wow Ma that is great! Not that I would have minded living with you. But you said you had to stay for an old friend everything OK with Jake and Jenny?"

„Yeah I think they are going to be just fine. Did you know that he has had plans to move back?"

„He mentioned something up that alley because he misses Tree Hill and his parents want to move out of the house so he could easily take it. Why did you use past tense on this plans i talked to him two days ago?"

„Oh I think tonight he could change his mind!"

„Mom don't go all cryptic on me!" He mock cried as his kitchen door opened and one Haley James Scott stepped in.

„Hey Luke who you are talking to?"

„My mom!"

„Tell her I said hi!"

„Hey Mom Haley says hi!"

„Is she with you? Can I talk to her real quick?"

„Yeah no problem!" He hands his best friend the phone.

„She wants to talk to you!" With that he went into the living room to watch a game.

Haley put the phone up to her ear and followed him to sit down. „Hey Karen! So how is everything in Savannah?"

„Everything is just perfect. Peyton is here."

„I kind of already knew that."

_What did she already know?_

„Oh how did you know that?"

„Rachel told me. We were setting Brooke's house up!"

_Rachel told Haley something my mom wanted to tell her? Brooke's house? This is weird! Mental note ask Haley about that part._

„Brooke is moving back? She hasn't told me that but we had an interesting talk about the turned down proposal!" by the tone Karen had used Haley sensed Karen knew the truth.

„You know the truth?"

„Yes she didn't actually turned him down. He was just to stupid to realize it. She said someday. Kinda reminds of the song Jake just played!"

„Yeah I know Rachel told all about it and I feel so bad. I think I need to apologize. How come Jake's song reminds you of that?"

_OK this is another thing my mom and Haley know form different sources and Haley has talked to Rachel about what?? Apologize for what? A song from Jake? Women! I can never understand them!_

„Well Chris started his set with 'When the stars go blue' after I told him to whom I am going to sell and after that Jake played that song called 'Someday' and he told the crowd it was because he felt nostalgic because of Chris's choice of song! Weird right? But when you know the truth about LA have you talked to Lucas yet? If not please let me do it. He acted like a total idiot!"

„I can only second that. And that song I really want to hear. Bring a copy or better bring Jake! See you soon!"

Haley and Karen said their good byes and Lucas got the phone back. Haley went for the door „Good night Luke!"

_What a day! Nathan is going to be so shocked. But he kind of was already on Peyton's side, could he have known? But why wouldn't he tell me?_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N2: OK so maybe it wasn't clear the italics during the conversation of KH were Lucas' thoughts. And how many thought it was Brooke calling Peyton? OK drop me a review. I know I am no Stephanie Meyer but a little note would be nice!**


	7. that's what friends are for

**A/N : So here i go again and I am so sorry for the confusing way this is all written but it kind of went that way. I have always notes what i want but once I start writing it out the story goes where it wants. I can't help it but to assure you the secrets are going away. Lets see the big confession.**

**

* * *

  
**

„Thank god it is you! I need help!"

„OK I'll try my best but I need to tell you something before! Are you sitting?"

„Well I see a bench and I could sit down but why? Brooke you are scaring me! And I don't know how much time I have before the devil comes to take me."

„Devil? Aren't you in Savannah?"

„Yes I am but how do you know that?"

„Rachel told me where you are and I'll help you but first promise me you are not going to be mad at me when I tell you my news!"

„That is a deal! But you are scaring me really now!"

„Shoot Blondie what devil is haunting you?"

„You just used the his favourite nickname! Haunting is about the right word, he is friends with Jake and Karen seems to like him too! Isn't that horrible! He has done so much damage in our past! He nearly ripped N...."

„Peyton!" Brooke stopped the rambling in the line. „You haven't told me who is the devil! And you have already talked to Jake! That is good right? What did he say? Big time romance?"

„Brooke! No I haven't talked to Jake yet. That I need some help with and for the devil as I was about to say I don't understand how Jake can be friends with him after all he nearly destroyed Nathan and Haley's marriage!"

„Wait you are talking about Chris Keller? And he is friends with Jake? Has hell frozen over?"

„Yeah that's what I thought! And he is probably coming to look for me any time now and is going to make me talk to Jake. So what should I say! I mean we didn't really parted on good terms."

„Come on just smile and talk to him! I am not saying jump into bed with him. Just talk! I am sure if he plays at Karen's club he knows about you and Lucas not being together."

„Thank you Brooke that was consoling!" Peyton laughed and went on „So and what was it I need to sit down for? I am sitting by the way!"

Now the brunette girl looked across her living room table, put the phone on speaker, took a deep breath and started her speech: „So I just put you on speaker phone!" but before Peyton could get a word in she continued „Don't speak! Julian is sitting next to me and we wanted to tell you that we have been going out for a little over a week and we are going to move in together in Tree Hill!"

The blonde woman was speechless but she wasn't surprised more concerned.

„Wow! Don't get me wrong I am happy for you but moving in together? Why? And what is Julian going to do in Tree Hill? Washing cars? Have you really thought this through?"

„Wow stop it Peyt! I am going to make a movie. Or better say I am trying to buy the movie rights to a book! And we talked about it for hours now!"

„Are you mad at me?"

„No Brooke I am shocked that you are moving that fast! I mean you had your fair share of trust issues in your life and now you are trusting Julian that fast that you can share a house?"

„So than everything is OK between us?"

„Yes Brooke! I am happy for you! You too julian of course. And on that note my friend what book has the honor of being turned into a movie by you?"

„Yeah that was the other thing you should sit for."

„You two are really scaring me!"

„It is the book written by Lindsey's boyfriend, that is actually living in Tree Hill!"

„Wait Lindsey is moving to Tree Hill too? What big time author is living in Tree Hill?"

„Peyton I am sure you know who it is. My clue was that you know the book by hard; almost as good as I do!"

„Lucas? She is with Lucas?Wow that was unexpected but this is good. Not really the movie part but we have no say in that Brooke, right julian?"

„Well since he hasn't used your names. You can do nothing about it. But I have to go now. So you can talk alone."

He got up and turned to leave. Julian and Brooke kissed and the movie producer was off to pack his things.

„So what do you think about Lucas and Lindsey?"

„I am happy about it! She deserves a good guy and if Lucas is treating her right everything will be good. We can let him live in that case!" the blonde woman joked.

„Yeah and if he acts like in High School we kill him!" Brooke chimed in.„But we have another thing to do!"

„What would that be?"

„Tell Lindsey the truth!"

„What truth? You mean she told you about Luke and you haven't mentioned we know him or Tree Hill for that matter?"

„Oh no I told her we went to High School together and she was a little mad that we didn't mention it earlier but I left out that the book is about us too. She thinks the love thing is fiction!" „Oh!"

„Yes oh!" Through the phone Brooke heard a familiar voice

„Blondie! The set is finished! You can go backstage now!"

„Thanks Chris! I guess that was my cue! Bye Brooke we talk tomorrow and wish me luck!"

„Good luck and get your man!"

„Brooke!" „Just joking! Call you tomorrow afternoon?" „Yeah. That's ok!"

* * *

**A/N2: So I decided to leave it here. Next up Karen talks to Lucas and Lindsey learns the truth from Brooke. Anything you want to happen? Vote on who is Peyton ending up with ...? ;-)**

**Drop me a review! Thanks  
**


	8. we fight we make up

**A/N: This is the version I had to write after my laptop crashed. I was so happy with my first final version and now well I tried my best ;-). By the way I have a problem I still don't know who Peyton ends up with, but I got more reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for that.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**we fight ....**_

After his friend had left the blond man decided to question his mother on the weird conversation parts he just heard. „So mom what was that all about?"

„What? I just talked to Haley and wanted to tell her something but she already knew it!"

„Mom don't go all cryptic on me!"

„I can assure you you don't wanna know!"

„I am sure I will. So when are you going to come here? Maybe you can help Jake pack up and move here with him in tow?"

„Lucas haven't you heard what I said earlier? I don't think Jake is going to move that fast. Not with the new management here and the possibility to get a label contract."

„Wow they made him an offer? That is great!"

„No he hasn't gotten an offer yet!" Karen stopped talking as she noticed Chris dragging Peyton backstage. Meanwhile Lucas tried to get more information on this weird situation.

„Mom?" he practically shouted down the line.

„Yes? I am sorry I was kind of distracted. I wanted to see what Chris was doing!"

„Chris? What is he up to? But that is not important why do you think the label is going to offer to sign Jake?"

„I talked to the exec and she was shocked with Chris appearance but as soon as Jake went on and sang 'Someday' she was frozen. That is why I think she isn't going to let him leave with out talking and that is was Chris is trying to orchestrate right now. I hope it goes well!"

„Mom! You are still cryptic! Why should a conversation between Jake and that label exec, does she have name by the way, not go well?"

„Oh I haven't told you Peyton is here?" Karen said with an innocent voice. She was well aware that she hasn't said her name yet but if she wants to know the truth she would have to lay all cards on the table.

„W... What? Peyton is the label executive that came down to Savannah? But she and Jake always were good friends. I don't see why there could be problem so the meeting ends not well!"

„Oh yeah I haven't thought about that but I have a question to ask and I want you to tell me the truth." Karen said in a stern voice.

„OK Mom sure. Shoot! What's up?"

„What does the word someday mean to you?"

„Someday as in not today but later? Why do you want to know that?"

„Just checking!"

„Where did that question come from? Please I can't follow!"

„Well I talked to Peyton today and well i was nosy and asked about LA..."

„Mom! Why would you do that? This is none of your business!"

„I just wanted to know why she had broken up with you because I couldn't understand and do you know what she told me? She said she never said no. She said someday as in one year! That was what I asked Haley if she knew this!"

„Oh great so Peyton has told this lie to a bunch of people and now it is the truth! I was there she said no!"

Karen sensed that Lucas got angry and she worried about his HCM knowing that Dan had his heart attack when he was angry with Deb.

„Lucas of course I believe you! Please calm down and lets change the subject or say goodbye! We can talk when I'm in Tree Hill!"

„OK Mom but you have to tell me when exactly you are going to arrive!"

„Will do! Bye!"

„Bye and give Lily a kiss!". _I need to talk to Haley fast! I can't believe that Peyton would tell such lies. Maybe mom didn't understand her correctly?_

_

* * *

  
_

In an other part of Tree Hill Haley James Scott entered her house and found her son and husband asleep in the living room.

_ They must have watched a game and gotten tired!_ _This is defiantly a Kodak moment. Brooke would love to see this._

With that she grabbed her phone and took the picture. With the clicking sound that indicated a taken picture Nathan stirred awake.

„Hey you are back? What time is it?" he yawned and looked at his wife.

„Not that late! Around eight thirty but Jamie would be better of in his bed!" she said with amusement and eyed the bundle at the couch.

„Yeah I am going to bring him up!"

„Good idea and when you come back we can talk. I have some questions and some news!"

„OK I'll hurry maybe we can have a relaxed evening with some wine."

„Subtle hint. I'll also fix some snacks. Hurry up!" With that being said Haley went her way into the kitchen and Nathan went upstairs to tuck Jamie in.

When Nathan came back down he saw that Haley was already sitting on the couch nursing a glass of red wine.

„So what did you wanna talk about!"

„Well I start with the good news. Brooke and Rachel are going to move here!"

„How do you know that?"

„Rachel told me and I helped her setting up the house, by the way you are never going to guess where they are living!"

„Aren't you going to tell me?"

„Oh yeah right! Brooke bought Dans beach house. What do you think about that?"

„Wow that is some news but it is OK! We sold it because we didn't want it and if Brooke bought it I am OK with that. Was that all you wanted to ask you said you had questions too?"

„Oh yeah the question is about the second part of news I have."

„OK and what is that?"

„I talked to Karen today and she sold the club."

„That is great. It means she is coming home soon and she'll be here for Jamie's party, right?"

„Yes she will be here for the party,which is already planned thanks to Rachel by the way, but the real news here is whom Karen sold to."

„Haley just tell me! I can take it! It is Chis right?" Nathan tried to joke.

„Oh no not Chris! Peyton is in Savannah!"

„Peyton as in Peyton Sawyer? She is really back?"

„Yes she is back and well from what Karen and Rachel told me today I think I need to ask you something."

„Now you are scaring me Haley! Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

„Yes and No! I don't know."

„That is not making any sense!"

„Oh sorry. Well I wanted you to tell me what you know about the break up or better say what Peyton said after Lucas proposed!"

„You want to know what?"

„I saw a drawing today , I can show you I took a picture!" Haley pulled out her cell again and showed Nathan the picture that is hanging in the pool house.

„Can you explain this?" she asked again.

Nathan gulped and nodded. „Yes it is true! She said she wasn't ready and she wanted to wait a year, so she said someday but Lucas heard no and left the next morning without saying good bye."

„Oh my god! I need to apologize to her but why did you never tell me?"

„Oh I tried but you already had heard Lucas' part and you were so angry every time I tried to bring up Peyton so I stopped."

„Oh sorry! But it is getting better!"

„OK do you have more news?"

„Yes! And you are going to love it! It is nearly like we are living some kind of movie!"

„Hales that doesn't sound so amusing!"

„Oh believe me it is! Peyton and Brooke and Rachel are friends with Lindsey!"

„Ehm Lindsey as in Luke's girlfriend Lindsey? Wow the world is small! Does he know?"

„No he doesn't know yet and he never told Lindsey that the book is not fiction. I think Brooke is telling Peyton as soon as she gets a chance and knowing she has it done by now!"

„So do we tell Luke?"

„No Rachel and I decided to wait until Brooke and Lindsey are here. Maybe Peyton comes to visit too. I mean her friends all move here?!"

„Yes that is possible but can we talk about all of it and more tomorrow? I am kind of tired!"

„Yeah me too. Lets go!" with that the couple went up the stairs into their bedroom.

_** ...we make up**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N2: I think I am going to leave it here. Next up Brooke is telling Lindsey and how is Jake going to react? Any underlying feelings? Is he single? What does he know? And when is Lucas going to learn the truth? Tell me your ideas and drop me a review. Thanks.**


	9. you come back to me someday

**_sorry_** _**but i forgot to edit it before posting that for it comes twice ;-)**_

**A/N: So here it comes the reunion! A friend of mine is sick and she made me watch 'Prime' with her. I haven't seen it before and she was always like 'oh the male lead is so cute!' well he is ;-). OK so now I gave her my DVD boxes and she is an OTH newbie and right now kind of BL JP LP undecided (she watched the whole day ....). I'll stop rambling. Please enjoy I hope it doesn't suck!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**You come back .....**_

_That were some interesting news. It is going to be hard. Everyone has a great guy and I have no one! Oh there is the door!_

Peyton's mind was in overdrive. She couldn't think of what to do. Chris stopped, knocked and left..

_Great advice Brooke!'Just smile and talk to him!' if it were that easy!_

„Come in!" she heard the voice of Jake calling out. Peyton didn't budge.

_I can't do it!_ She was about to turn and go as the door opened.

„Peyton?" Jake sounded surprised.

_So he didn't know I am here? Karen told Chris but not Jake?_

„Peyton! Hey you there?" she heard him ask now clearly worrying about the blond girl in front of him.

„Hey!" she smiled _hopefully that works and he doesn't yell at me _„How are you? How is Jenny?"

_ keep the conversation light._ Peyton repeated that as a mantra in hope that they would talk about the heavy stuff some other time.

„What are you doing here?" Jake was still stunned and he needed to know what brought her back to Savannah before he could tell her anything about him and what had happened to him in the last five years.

„My label, well the label I work at, bought the club and send me down here to check it out and run it!"

_ So she is not here for me! _„Wow so I should congratulate you huh?"

„Only if you want to! Your set was great. Well what I heard of it before Brooke called!" she tried to avoid talking about the first song, the one he once performed for her at her last visit in Savannah.

„Thank you! You want something to drink?" he asked her and hoped that she said yes. He could really use some liquor.

„Yeah! So are you going to answer my questions anytime soon, or should I leave you alone?"

„No don't leave! We can catch up! I mean it is what? Five years? And I only got the cliff notes from Karen! Wait here I'll be back! What do you drink?"

„A mochito, thanks!"

They both used the little time they had apart to think about what they were going to tell. Peyton already knew that the proposal thing would be a hard peace because if Jake knew the version Karen had thought was true. Peyton wasn't able to think this one through but also couldn't she imagine telling the truth. 

_But it wouldn't hurt! He has moved on for sure! He is still very attractive!_

Little did she know that the boy, yeah he felt like a little boy again, was thinking something similar. _I know she isn't with Lucas but she has a boyfriend for sure. She isn't married though, no ring! That you saw? Idiot!_

She sat awkwardly on the couch in his dressing room looking around to see if there were any pictures of Jenny or any evidence of another woman in his life. She found nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned to the door as it opened.

„Thanks Jake!" she took some sips of her drink while Jake nursed his beer. Both waiting for the other to break the uncomfortable silence around them. As Jake took a look at his watch he saw that he had to go and free the baby sitter so he said the only thing he could think of.

„Hey I really gotta go! Sorry! Maybe we could meet for dinner tomorrow?" Peyton was startled but nodded.

„Yeah that would be great!"

„So you are coming over? That way you could meet Jenny!"

„OK. Just give me your address and I'll come over!"

He scribbled down his address and gave it to her. After they had said their good byes they parted both already nervously thinking about the next day.

As she left the dressing room Peyton bumped into Chris.

„Hey good that I see you! Can you give me some recordings of Jake's songs?"

„Yes I could do that but why do you want them?"

„Well first of all thanks to the phone call I didn't get to hear his whole set and secondly I am thinking about offering him a record deal. And for that I need to hear more of his work!"

After that Chris disappeared for a minute and than returned with two Cd's

„This are all of his finished songs. Well I'll see you around! Good night!"

„Night Chris!"

Peyton took the Cd's and went back to her room at the hotel. Once she was dressed for bed she popped the first into her laptop and listened through the songs. She remembered some of them from her last trip here but two songs were really touching her. The first one was 'Lonely World' the song he had played at Karen's first open mic night at the café. That night she met Jenny for the first time and felt these silly little butterflies in her stomach as she passed the ball back to him at the river court. The second one was 'Someday'. She was in tears after only the first few chords. But what really hit her were the lyrics.

_As the states rolled by  
its all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here  
It's always the same  
constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday _

_Can it really be true? He wrote it for me.... No I can't get my hopes up and I don't know if I really am in love with him._

And the tears flooded faster.

_I speak the truth its all i know  
As your tears fall to the snow  
and we both know  
That tonight I can't say that I'll come back to you someday _

The last line held so much truth and it was as so much her. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday. They had gotten engaged after Jenny had called her momma but she mumbled the words that broke them off again in her sleep only hours after it. So Jake sent her home and she had gotten together with Lucas.

_I have to stop thinking about that. I need to sleep if I don't want to look totally horrible tomorrow._

With that she closed her eyes and surprisingly after a few minutes thinking about how happy Brooke had sounded on the phone she drifted of to sleep.

The next day she spent hauled up in the office and checked the books. After some calls to LA she had arranged for the recording equipment being shipped out and she gave her landlord the notice. So in two days she would pack up her apartment in LA but before that she needed a house in Savannah.

_Maybe Jake knows a free place. I'll ask him tonight._

With a glance at the clock on the wall she noticed that she had to get back to the hotel to change and get ready.

_** .....to me someday**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N2: OK that's it for today! I need to figure out if I really can write the dinner and how I can resolve the awkwardness. HELP! ;-) oh and does anyone know how old exactly Jenny would be 5 turning 6? or is she already turning 7? remeber it is going to be Jamies 5****th**** birthday soon!**

**Drop me a review thanks!**


	10. you give me something

**A/N: Wow the insomnia hit again and I wrote some drafts and there it was the next chapter. Well for the Jeyton dinner you will have to wait until the next chapter but I already found the perfect song for it and it mirrors Brooke's advice again. So who can tell me which song I mean oh the artist has already performed at OTH namely Tric. OK I stop telling you crap and let you read.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**You give me ....**_

After her short phone conversation with Rachel Brooke had learned that Haley also knew about the messed up situation right now.

_Now I only need to catch Lindsey to prepare her for the strange town that is Tree Hill! Why hasn't Luke told her? He can't ask her to move here without her knowing the messed up town history!_ With that her impulsive self had already dialed Lindsey's number hoping she wasn't already on the plane.

The dark blond haired woman was already on her way out of her apartment as she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. With one glance on the ID she knew she had to take it. „!What can I help you with?"

„Where are you?"

„OK no hello?"

„Hello Linds now answer the question!" Brooke demanded in a rather harsh voice „Sorry that came out a little harsh!" she offered quick.

„I was just about ready to head to the airport. My flight leaves in an hour and a half."

„Oh!"

„Is something wrong? You sound odd!" Lindsey was genuinely worrying about her friend.

„No nothing is wrong I just wanted to tell you somethings but I am going to need more time for that. So what do you say you and I we meet up at the airport and we hang out before I hand you over to lover boy?"

„OK! Well then I see you soon! Remember the flight gets in late afternoon, gate 3!"

„I got it mine is only in 10 minutes earlier! See you there!"

After she had hung up Lindsey scrolled through her contacts and hit the green button as soon as Lucas name was highlighted.

In Tree Hill the blond man was just going through some games which he wanted to try out in practice as his phone went off.

„Hey Linds!"

„Hey Luke. Listen a friend of mine is coming to Tree Hill today too and I haven't seen her in a while and she offered to pick me up and spent the day. Is this OK with you?"

„Sure! No problem. I'll make dinner and see you then!"

„Thanks! See you soon!"

In the moment she had hung up Lucas realised that he had no idea with who Lindsey would be spending the day.

_ In the last couple of weeks only Rachel moved here! And Brooke is coming soon but Lindsey would have mentioned if she knew Brooke Davis personally! Who can it be? Maybe I just haven't met this friend. I'll keep an eye out, maybe I can figure it out. It could be Rachel she ind of moved here too! Weird, I'll call her when the flight gets in._

Lucas had made up his mind and returned his thought to his work.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had slept in and thankfully Jamie had let them sleep. He already could fix himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk, even if the kitchen always resembled a war field after Little James had ''cooked''!

As she woke up Nathan greeted her with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

„Thank you!"

„So about last night...." he trailed of, testing if they could have that conversation now.

He wanted to tell her the truth about everything.

„We can talk about it. And I have a feeling that this might explain your supposed affair in LA?" Haley questioned.

„Yeah that too but I'll better start at the beginning."

„OK start! I am all ears."

„Well you remember I told you that I knew she wasn't ready?" after Haley had nodded Nathan continued his story about how Peyton had called him the morning after and told him what had happened in that stupid hotel room in LA.

„Well and even after this so called break up I visited her and we went out and yeah that maybe led to these stupid rumors but I told you I wasn't seeing someone in that way. I even tried to tell you that I was meeting Peyton, but..."

„I shot you down!" Haley filled in.

„Something like that! Sorry that I didn't tell you!"

„Sorry that I made it so hard for you that you had to sneak to her!" Haley lent up and softly kissed him on the lips. „So have you met some friends of Peyton while you were visiting her?" Haley suddenly asked and took Nathan by surprise.

„Yeah I met some guy Julian something and from the looks I would say they were dating. And he knew Brooke too so she can tell you all about him."

„OK! I'll ask her. When do we have to pick her up by the way?"

„She called ten minutes ago to tell us that she is going to rent a car and spend the day with her friend Linds. Her words not mine! I guess she and Peyton wanted to show that poor girl where they are from..."

„Nathan? Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?"

„Wait! So you mean Brooke spends the day with Lukes girlfriend? Oh that is Lindsey! Nice work! Do you think Brooke is going to fill the poor girl in?"

„You know her, too?And yeah I think so. They probably want to avoid awkwardness, but I'll never know if I don't go over!" Haley said smiling wickedly.

„Yeah I met her once. She seems nice. But what are you planning Mrs Scott?" Nathan said to her teasingly.

„I am going to arrange to happen to be there when Brooke tells Lindsey all about he book!"

„That's my girl!"

* * *

In the afternoon Brooke Davis stood in the crowd at the airport and scanned the masses in search for her friend coming in from LA. She jumped a little as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Spinning around she squealed happily

„Lindsey! I've been waiting forever!"

„Hey Brooke I missed you too!"

„Do you have everything? Then lets go!" After Lindsey had nodded her head Brooke dragged her out of the terminal and into the rental car. They drove in silence but as they arrived at the house Lindsey's curiosity took the best of her.

„What did you wanna talk about Brooke? You haven't said a word yet!"

„Well you better sit for that talk and we have to be in the house for it. The short form is that you are going to learn some things about mine and Peyton's pasts!"

„That is intriguing. So lets get inside!"

As soon as Brooke had pushed the bell a beaming Haley opened the door and engulfed both girls in warm hugs.

„Brooke! And you must be Lindsey I have heard so much about you!" Lindsey was bewildered of the strang woman acting so friendly but Brooke wasn't the least bit surprised that Haley was there.

„Oh tutor wife! Let us enter first and then we can start the history lesson, OK!"

_Tutor wife? Why is Brooke using that nickname for Haley? I thougth that was all fiction! Maybe Brooke can explain._

„Lindsey I am going to bring my suitcase up. Make yourself comfortable in the living room. Haley doesn't bite and in case of an emergency blame Rachel. She'll take the fall!"

„That is so not fair!" the red head yelled from the patio door.

As Brooke came back Lindsey looked at her expectantly. „So now you can talk! These two refused to give me answers but you said I am going to learn some things about your past. So start!"

„Well you know everything about me and Peyton. You read it I suppose a million times!"

„What are you talking about?"

„An Unkindness of Ravens. It is not fiction! It all happened and Mary is Peyton..!"

„And you are Claire?" Lindsey was shocked. She hadn't expected this after Brooke told her she knew Lucas from High School. „But why would he say it is fiction? I mean .....!"

The room went silent for about two seconds then Lindsey spoke again. „He would have told me but he still loves her!"

„No Lindsey! You can't think that!" Brooke contradicted her and Haley joined in.

„He would have never asked you to move in with him if he wouldn't love you completely!"

„I need to ask him about it!"

„No Lindsey! He needs to tell you the truth with out you asking a direct question!" Rachel told her. „And he will tell you. He has no choice. Seeing that Peyton is going to come to town for Jamie's party!"

„Yeah maybe with her ex-fiancé!" Brooke joked but slapped her hand on her mouth as soon as she realized what she just had said.

_** ...something**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N2: Haha Brooke spilled a rather big secret here. Who knew about that? And how are the others going to react? Is Lucas ever going to tell Lindsey? Why hasn't he told her? For that you will have to wait for chapter 12! Coming up next Jeyton dinner! Drop me a review please they motivate me ;-) And critic is also apreciated only that way I can get any better!!  
**


	11. every little piece of me

**A/N: Hey here it is the dinner in Savannah. I am not so sure about it but it is the best I could come up with. The song is Michelle Branch's 'Breathe' which i don't own by the way. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Every little piece ....**_

She had gotten ready in such a hurry that she had an hour of spare time. So she opted to go for a drive to clear her head and think of some things to talk about tonight. She also wondered how Jenny would be.

_Does she still know me?_ _Or better does she know about me and if yes what?_

She suddenly realised she hadn't turned on her radio yet and did so now. 

_Oh wise god of the radio what can I do ... yeah that would be my question if I would still play!_

After she had heard the first few notes of the song now playing a smile crept onto her face. 

_That's what Brooke said!_

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain_

_It isn't raining but I've been nearly driving for an hour! I have to hurry to be at Jake's in time!_

She thought to herself as she saw the time.

_Time surely flies and doesn't stand still!_

The music and mostly the lyrics of Michelle Branch's 'Breathe' did a good job at calming her down and she actually took the advices offered in the song as she finally was parked in front of Jake's address. It was a small house but it looked nice.

_He seems to have a backyard good for Jenny!_ _Wow I sound like a mom!OK that needs to stop right now. _

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

She got out of her car and went to the door and knocked. After about ten seconds the door opened.

* * *

Jake had been giddy the whole day and had really prepared a feast. Jenny only knew stories about the girl that had broken her fathers heart years ago. But she was curios to meet her so when she heard the knock she sprinted to open the door.

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_She is really here!_

Jake felt relief wash over him. It had him a little worried that Peyton was late, it was only two minutes but he feared she might wouldn't show at all when she didn't arrived on time.

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

_Maybe we can talk about everything after dinner when Jenny is in bed? I have to tell her that we are going to move back to Tree Hill_

After that thought was securely tucked away in the back of his head he went over to free Peyton from Jenny who had the blonde already bombarded with questions.

„Why are you here? Are you going to stay? Are you going to live with us?"

Peyton was too mesmerized by the young girl standing in front of her to say something but right on time Jake came over.

„Jennifer Jagielski! You are rude! She hasn't even taken her coat off!" the young man first scolded his daughter than greeted his old friend

„Hey! There you are, come on in. Dinner is ready!"

After that he had turned to face Jenny again and ordered her to set the table.

„So what do you want to drink?"

„What are you going to drink?"

„Normally I would drink juice but tonight I was thinking about some wine? And sorry for the twenty questions there! I told her she should wait until after dinner!"

„It's OK Jake! She is wonderful!"

„Thanks, so lets move!" He grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room that was also his kitchen.

During dinner the conversation floated freely and Jenny told Peyton about her live and that she has already decided that she wants to be a cheerleader in school and all about her latest art class. Peyton was fascinated by Jenny's way to talk about her passion in painting. They never dared to talk about the past but as soon as dinner was over and Jake was in the kitchen to do the dishes Jenny went into her room and returned with a worn out piece of paper. 

_What is that and why did she bring it?_

That question was answered as soon as Peyton looked at the paper Jenny had placed in front of her.

„You kept the sketch!" she breathed out.

„Yes daddy gave it to me when I first started my art classes. Did you really draw that?"

„Yes I did. I was babysitting you while your dad and grandparents were at a wedding and you looked so cute I just had to capture it on paper."

„I wish I could do portraits that good!" the young girl said sadly.

„Oh Jenny. Don't be sad. When I drew that I was seventeen and had practiced a lot. Just keep trying and I am sure you'll get there."

„I wish you could teach me!"

„I can do that! I'll be living in Savannah to answer your questions from earlier. But I'll be living in my own apartment because I work here now. I bought the club your dad is singing at from time to time!"

„Oh no!"

Hearing his daughters scream of dislike Jake came running into the room.

„What is wrong?" he asked looking at Peyton but she had no idea what just had happened.

„Jenny I am not going to fire your dad if it is that you are worried about. I was going to ask him if he wanted to make record." as she turned to Jake she said „That is not a joke! Chris gave me samples of your work and I love it. You could make a great record but we can talk about that after the little on here is in bed!"

„That's right ! Jenny you want to tell me what is wrong?" Jake asked softly and looked at Jenny.

„When Karen has sold the club you said we are going to move dad and I don't want to go!"

_And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

Peyton sensed that that was a touchy topic and got up from her spot on the couch.

„Jake dinner was great and Jenny it was really good to see you again but I am going to leave now so you can discuss this."

„No please stay I wanted to talk to you, we could catch up!" Jake pleaded.

She really wanted to stay but Jake needed to talk to Jenny now and she had to wrap her head around Jake leaving Savannah too but it was only logical. From what she had gathered from her talk with Karen they were close as were Jenny and Lily. What she didn't understand was Jenny's reaction right now.

_ Why would she rather stay here than moving to another town with her friend? _

Peyton had gone to the kitchen and finished the dishes while Jake tried to reason with his daughter.

„Yesterday you said you were happy to move to Tree Hill with Lily and now you are hell bent against it. Care to share why?"

„Peyton!" one word so much meaning.

„You want to stay because of Peyton? Why?"

„I just met her and if we leave we are never going to see her again."

„No Jenny that is not true. She can come visit and we could also visit her. Tree Hill isn't that far. You remember that Nathan, Haley and Jamie came to visit last month, right?"

Jenny nodded and Jake continued „They live in Tree Hill and are friends with Peyton so she is going to visit them and us too. I promise."

„OK daddy! I believe you."

„Good night now sweetie!"

And with one last „Night daddy!" Jenny was upstairs and in bed.

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?  
_

Jake went to look where Peyton had disappeared to and found her on the patio in the back.

As she felt his presence she looked up and asked „ Problem solved?"

„Yeah she didn't want to move because of you!"

„Because of me? She doesn't know me!"

„That is the reason. She wants to get to know you!"

„Oh! I don't know what to say but I could visit you in Tree Hill!"

„That is exactly what I told her." he said smiling. „So tell me how was LA?"

„Do you really want to know?"

„Yeah I want to know about it. I mean i heard about the break up. Why didn't you say yes? Was there someone else?"

„God no! First of all I said someday not No! And there was no one else but he ambushed me!"

„Like you did with me?"

„That was so not the same thing!"

„Oh and why is that?"

„He had the whole thing planned. With us that was the spur of the moment. See so not the same!"

„But if you loved him and there was nobody else, why didn't you say yes?"

„I was scared I mean my record with engagements wasn't all that clean and I wanted us to have accomplished something in our life before marriage so we wouldn't end up resenting each other!"

„Yeah you are right but getting engaged doesn't mean that you have to get married right away!"

„Come on! Lucas and I were living across the country, we saw each other once every two or three months. He didn't want to lose me and proposing was his way! I just wasn't ready! Can we please change the subject!"

„OK what do you want to talk about?"

„You. How is your life Jake? Anyone special? Besides Jenny I mean!" she clarified after Jake had looked at her puzzled.

„Life is great. I teach music at the local high school and I'll be doing the same thing in Tree Hill. And no there isn't anyone."

„Karen told me she is going back for Jamie's birthday and I kind of promised Brooke I would go too, maybe I can drive down with you guys and help with the moving!" Peyton changed the subject before Jake could ask why she wanted to know about his love life.

„That's a great idea!"

They spent the rest of the night planning 'their trip' and Peyton filled Jake in on the screwed up situation in Tree Hill. Jake could only laugh. Think about it. That is the stuff of a Hollywood movie.

_Maybe Luke can write an epilogue to this movie about this._

_** ...of me**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N2: So what do you think? Did I do them justice? Tell me in a review.**


	12. a touchy subject

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I go again. Well I am kind of stuck with my other story but here I am on a role. And I realised this is going to be a long story. More of that at the end of the chapter I think. So now enjoy.**

**

* * *

**_**A touchy....**_

Brooke still had her hand on her mouth to keep herself from saying something else as the other three girls stared at her in shock.

_Oh no they don't look like they knew about that. Peyton is going to kill me. Now what do I do? Haley is going to be mad again and about the other I don't really know. Oh oh Lindsey is going to learn something else for sure. I don't think she knows that Lucas proposed to Peyton before._

Her frantic thoughts were broken by Lindsey who was unaware how huge this revelation really was.

„Ex-fiancé? You told me she was so heartbroken because her boyfriend left her? That isn't the same thing as a fiancé!"

„Lindsey these two guys aren't the same person!" Brooke said slowly and than Haley hit the nail

„She was engaged to Jake? When?"

Brooke fell silent and contemplated how to tell this without Haley exploding. But she couldn't answer because Lindsey added an other question that was easier in a way.

„So she was engaged to that Jake person but he didn't brake her? That makes no sense! Who could have broken her if not the guy she wanted to marry?"

Haley and Rachel both shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Brooke got up to pace in front of the TV.

„Look Lindsey there is no easy way to tell you this but I need to show you something. Just wait a minute!" with that Brooke was out the door and Rachel looked at Haley

„Pool house?"

„I think so!"

„What is in the pool house?" Lindsey was puzzled.

_ These girls no each other too well. What is it they are talking about? Why would an explanation be in the pool house?_

Rachel and Haley didn't need to say something because Brooke was back and like they had assumed she carried the picture.

„Here Lindsey! Look at this and you will know who broke Peyton."

„Lucas?" she asked incredulously.

„Yeah sorry Linds!"

„I'll get the tequila!" Rachel said and returned with the bottle and shot glasses. „I think we all need this now! And Brooke can tell us about the engagement that really took place."

„OK remember the time Peyton and I didn't speak?"

Haley wasn't sure which time she meant so she needed to ask „Which time you mean? Junior or senior year?"

„Second wedding! Rachel wasn't here the first time!" Rachel looked at Lindsey

„Linds do you know where we are?"

„Yeah I edited a book about your life apparently so I think I can follow!"

„Well before the rehearsal dinner Peyton went to Savannah to see Jake and after Jenny had called her momma they got engaged. Peyton proposed."

she saw Haley was about to say something but she stopped her

„Haley please let me finish first. There is more. So they were engaged and went to bed and our beloved mumbled something in her sleep that made Jake break up the engagement again. Now you can speak!"

Lindsey was the first to say something

„What did she say?"

„She said 'I love you Lucas!' And then Jake sent her back to Tree Hill. She was so sad and I made her play the 'I love you' scene with Lucas."

„Oh yeah she cried so hard and we all thought is was just good acting!" Haley exclaimed.

„Yeah after it was done I went backstage and there she told me she still had feelings for him. And insecure me told her she wasn't my friend anymore and than at the wedding Lucas told me about the kiss and than it was cold war again!"

After that the room went silent and Haley thought about everything she had just heard. 

_So she was engaged before graduation and Jake sent her home. Oh no she was afraid Lucas would break up with her too. Now that explains why she wanted to wait a year and all. She was scared._

Brooke saw that Haley was deep in thought and also wondered why the brunette hadn't yet said something harsh about Peyton.

„Haley? Care to share what you think?"

„Well first of all I was mad that she would get engaged without telling us but now I feel so bad. I was angry with her for breaking Lucas, no worries Lindsey I don't want them get back together. You are a really great person! But now I understand everything. Why she wanted to wait and all. And for my defense I didn't know that she said someday until I saw the picture! Luke's version was she said no!"

„That idiot! For a writer he has a funny way in interpreting words!" Rachel gave away her mind.

Haley glanced at the clock and said

„Oh look at the time. I have to get home, so my men get something to eat. Lindsey I can take you if you want."

„That would be nice! Thank you Haley! Bye girls! See you!"

„Bye you two!" Brooke and Rachel said in unison.

Haley pulled open the door and stood in front of a guy who was about to knock.

„Hello can I help you?"

„I thought Brooke Davis would be living here?"

„Yes she does! Brooke!" she shouted the last part. „Well I gotta go!"

„Julian hey!" Lindsey said and hugged him. „Haley this is Julian Baker. Another friend!"

„And my boyfriend!" Brooke added.

Lindsey and Rachel looked at her puzzled.

„What? Does Peyton know?" came from the redhead.

„Yes she knows. Ah tutor wife that is an other ex of Peyton!"

„Oh hey I am ...!"

„Haley James Scott! I know!"

„Wow, nice to meet you. And tigger you and Peyton have a way of being with the same guys. Ever been with Jake?"

„No! And yeah it is weird but you are in the club too!"

„OK now I am going. Lindsey?"

„I am there. Bye again. And Julian I 'll call you tomorrow about the meeting!"

„OK see you!" with that Lindsey and Haley left.

* * *

„What meeting you have to call Julian for?"asked Haley as she started the car.

„Oh Julian is a movie producer and he thinks that 'The Unkindness' could be a great movie and I agree. So he is here to meet with Lucas and trying to buy the movie rights!"

„That is great news and also so messed up. Two of Peyton's exes working together and on top these exes are with two of her friends! Sounds like a plot of a TV show!"

The women shared a laugh and by the time they could breathe again they were parked in front of Lucas' house. Lindsey got out and thanked Haley.

„OK see you soon!"

„You can bet on that in this town!" and the Scott drove off to tell her husband all about this crazy day.

_He isn't going to believe that story!_

_** ....subject**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2****: So what did ya think? I stopped here because if I put in Lucas and Lindsey and Naley it would have been to much. So you can expect the next two chapters to be one Lucas and Lindsey centric and a Naley on because I feel like I neglected them so far. After that it is going to be Peyton packing up in LA and than I am going to jump to Jamies party. **

**Tell me your thoughts ! Thanks  
**


	13. fear is the enemy

**A/N: Like I said I already had the next chapters planned out and here it comes Lucas and Lindsey together. By the way I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. Neither do I own Tatu's -All about us.(the lyrics!)**

* * *

_**Fear is ...**_

_They say don't trust,  
You, me, we, us.  
So we'll walk  
We must,  
'cause of you, me.  
And it's all about,  
It's all about_

Lucas had heard a car stopping in front of his house and peeked out behind the curtains, but what he saw was definitely not what he had expected. Lindsey climbed out of a very familiar SUV. 

_Lindsey was with Haley? How is that possible?_

Right on cue Lindsey knocked at the door and he opened it for her.

„There you are!" he murmured softly and kissed her.

„Yeah I am here. What did you do today? Miss me?"

_It's all about us, all about us About  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us _

„Oh I missed you but I didn't do anything interesting. How was the day with your friends?"

„Informative."

„Oh really? What did you learn?"

„Oh come on Luke, Haley saw you looking so you know she brought me over!"

„Yeah about that. How do you know her?"

„I really don't know her all that well. I just met her today but she seems great!"

„How did you meet her? I mean you must have at least one mutual friend in that case!"

„Oh yeah we have and I only learned about it a few days ago that you know her too!"

_And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

„Who are we talking about here?"

„I met all your friends and I am pretty sure that Haley doesn't know them."

„Well in a way that is true you met all my friends but you remember the last time we were in New York and someone called me from LA to ask if I wanted to join them clubbing?"

„Oh yeah that crazy two that you just called by one letter. What about them?"

„Oh I was with B. today and Haley just happened to be at her house!"

„Are you telling me you are friends with Brooke Davis? Why haven't you mentioned that earlier?"

_How can I explain this to him. They didn't wanted me to tell him that I also know Peyton but I think he has it already figured out._

„For one I didn't know she knows you up until three days ago when I called her for advice and you could have mentioned it too!" she got somewhat angry at his behaviour.

„So you spent the day with Brooke, Haley and Rachel I assume since she lives with Brooke!"

„You sure know much about this!"

„Hey it is a small town and we happened to go to school together!"After a little pause he added„OK so now lets calm down!"

„I have some great news too. The movie guy is here and well small world: he is staying with Brooke. He is kind of her new boyfriend!"

„So I am supposed to sell the movie rights to my book to Brooke's boyfriend? Is he any good?"

„Yes he has done some great movies. Didn't I tell you his name so you could check him out?"

„Oh yeah here. Julian Baker, right?" he said after looking at his laptop.

„Yeah Julian that is right. So about the movie. What do you think about asking Brooke to make the wardrobe?"

„Why Brooke?"

„Since she grew up here one would think she knows pretty well what the kids here would wear and it would fit. She and Julian could work together and Brooke would have something to do here besides strictly administrative duties!"

„Yeah that sounds like a great idea actually. But we can talk about that later! Now lets eat before dinner is ruined!"

He took her hand and pulled her off the couch and in the direction of the kitchen.

_He didn't even mention Peyton or asked about her! And he still has to tell me the truth about the book. Why didn't he right in the moment I told him that I am friends with Brooke. He must know that Brooke and Peyton are some sort of a package deal._

During the meal both of them were quiet and in their own world. Lindsey was trying to think of a way to get Lucas to tell her about the book.

_ Maybe I can hint at Brooke telling me the truth and than he just has to explain it to me and also why he never said something before! They don't know anything about our relationship and the girls told me all this stories are true and I don't know if I can trust him anymore. Stop it! Get a grip! Lucas has been nothing but great. He is nothing like Jason._

Simply thinking about that guy made her cringe and Lucas asked worried

„Is something wrong? Food not good?"

„No everything is ok. I just remembered that I forgot to nail the appointment with Julian. That means I'll have to call him first thing tomorrow!"

„OH yeah, but you also could call him now if you would feel better than!" he said.

„That is actually a better idea!" Lindsey said and got up.

_ And I can calm down. That last thought brought back some bad memories. Arrg stop! Now! _

_Fear is the enemy.  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'cause tonight  
_

Little did Lindsey know that Lucas' mind was racing since he had heard that Lindsey was friends with Brooke.

_She knows Brooke? Does she know about the book? About Peyton? Does she know Peyton? Why hasn't she ever mentioned them before? She must know about the book than. If not she would have told me she knows Brooke! I need to know._

As Lindsey returned from her call with Julian he looked at her smiling.

„What did he say?"

„We are meeting them for dinner at Brooke's. She gave me the address because don't know yet where she lives apparently." and she passed him a piece of paper with an all familiar address on it.

„You are sure this is right?" She looked at him like he was some sort of miracle.

„What?" he wanted to know.

„It's just that Brooke said you would ask that. Funny right?! But why did you ask?"

„That is the beach house!"

„Oh your fathers?"

„Yeah and I didn't know it was already sold!"

„So now you know! You want to watch something on TV?" she pointed in the direction of the living room to change the subject and got up.  
Lucas followed her and sat down but said:

„No actually I wanted to talk to you about something!"

„Shoot. What is bothering you?" she turned to face him.

_This is it he is going to tell me. What am I going to say?_

„I was wondering how you met Brooke!"

_ Not really what I expected but OK. _

„I met Brooke about three years ago in LA. She was visiting a friend and Julian just happened to know her too and well we went out for dinner. We have been friends ever since."

„Wow so Brooke is with this guy since then? Long time. She must really love him!" 

_OH! Now what I can't tell him everything without telling him about Peyton. And that is something I wont do until I know about the book!_

„Oh no he was just a friend back then. They are together now for like a week or so. I know this sounds weird but Julian was kind of hung up on an other girl and long story short. He just wasn't available until three weeks ago."

„Impressive. Your day was insanely long. You must be ready to pass out?" he hoped that he could put back the book talk until he had asked Brooke about this.

„ Yeah I am tired. Was that all you wanted to talk about?" she gave him another chance to tell the truth but he didn't take it.

They got ready for bed and laid down. Sleep didn't come easily for both of them. Lindsey constantly worrying why he wouldn't tell her about the book and Lucas trying to remember if she had ever mentioned a friend named Peyton before. He also was afraid of her reaction to the truth if she didn't already knew it. He couldn't be sure without talking to Brooke first.

_ Maybe I get a chance to talk to her in private tomorrow at the beach house._

_**...the enemy**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2: I am not so sure about the chapter. I can't decide if it is really going the way I want it to go. Maybe if you tell me what vibe you got from it I know more. Hit the button and give it to me.  
**


	14. family portrait

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Naley as promised well the focus isn't really all that much on them but is Naley non the less. ( Yes I am cheating, but it is getting better. I hope.) Please enjoy anyways.**

**

* * *

_family ...._  
**

Haley drove back to her house and her mind was racing from what she just had learned.

_Nathan is never going to believe that one. This is so unbelievable and I would have never guessed. Wow. And that really explains all of her behaviour back than._

As she arrived back home Nathan had already prepared dinner to once again show how sorry he was about not saying something about Peyton and him meeting up earlier.

„Nathan? Where are you?"

„kitchen! Sit down! Dinner is ready!"

„You made dinner?"

„And I helped." Jamie clarified.

„Oh I bet you did, Jamie!" Haley inspected the table and was impressed. Alone from the looks of it it would be three courses.

_Mhhh I am really hungry. I'll tell him after dinner._

She sat down and waited for Nathan to bring in the first meal. The boys had prepared a Caesar salad , chicken breasts in a cheese cream with pepperoni and white mouse au chocolat for dessert.

„I am very impressed and you are so forgiven for your fake affair!" Haley said.

„That is good to know!" Nathan smirked and was immediately hit by his wife's hand.

„Hey that was not an invitation to cheat you...." with a sight glance at their son she stopped herself and corrected. „That was not an invitation to cheat mister!"

„I didn't think so! OK buddy we still have to clear the table and do the dishes!" he said to Jamie. The little boy took the last pieces from the table and went to the kitchen. As Nathan followed him he smiled proudly.

„Daddy I put everything in the dishwasher, right?"

„That's my boy!" and the boys high-fived each other.

„I hate to break the happy couple but it is bed time for a certain Jamie Scott." Haley said standing in the doorway and watched the face of her son fall.

„Oh no! You don't get to pout. You could hang out the whole day with your daddy, Uncle Skillz and the others and now it is bedtime!" Haley said in her stern 'I am your mom and what I say is law' voice.

„Your mom is right kiddo. It's late and tomorrow you'll have to get up early if you want to go to practice with Uncle Skillz!"

„OK! Night momma! Night daddy!" and the little boy ran upstairs with the sound of „Don't forget to brush your teeth!" from his mother behind him. All the two adults could hear was a faint. „Yes momma, I am a big boy!" and they broke out in laughter.

After they had managed to calm down and settle on the couch, once again with a good bottle of red wine Nathan got curious to why Haley hadn't yet talked about her day at Brooke's.

„So is Lindsey that horrible that you can't even talk about her or what?"

„Oh no Lindsey seems great and she took the news pretty well on the outside, but she was afraid that Lucas could still love Peyton and that that was the reason he didn't tell her before." „That is crazy he wouldn't ask her to move in with him if he still would want Peyton. That was why you wouldn't talk in front of Jamie? That is ridiculous!"

„Actually no. Well but I am not finished on the Lindsey thing."

„What?"

„well she wanted to confront Lucas right away but Rachel convinced her to wait and let the idiot tell her himself. Hopefully he will do that soon, because if Peyton really comes here with Karen."

„So it is pretty much sure that she is going to come huh?"

„Well Brooke said something that hinted on that but the second part of that statement was much more interesting!"

„What could be more interesting than Peyton coming back?"

„What would you say if I told you Peyton could come back with her ex-fiancé?"

„I would tell you that you are crazy and that Peyton never even got engaged! Remember they broke up before they got engaged."

„You didn't listen correctly! I said she could come back with an ex-fiancé!"

„What? Come on she never was engaged and even if she got engaged to this Julian guy he wouldn't be already her ex!"

„Oh you are wrong. Peyton isn't with this Julian guy anymore. I met him today by the way but he is Brooke's boyfriend by now!"

„Come again! These two have shared like every guy since high school!"

„I don't think so!"

„Who do you have in mind? I can't think of one!" Nathan got aggravated by Haley who was smiling at him knowingly the whole time.

„Oh I can think of one. Peyton's ex-fiancé. Brooke swears she never even slept with him!"

„Haley. Who the hell are we talking about here? That guy has to be some one we never met and he has to be a pretty fantastic guy if he got Peyton to say yes. Not even Lucas got her to do that!"

„Well he is pretty much perfect but you have met him before but he didn't propose.!"

„Come on Haley. Just tell me!"

„Here comes another clue: Peyton is in Savannah right now!"

„Are you trying to tell me she was engaged to Jake. Wait did you say he didn't propose? She did? This is impossible! You must be wrong!" Haley had no chance to get a word in as Nathan started in his list of how impossible this story was but she didn't needed words at all. She leaned over and kissed him oh so softly, put a finger on his lips and said

„That is exactly how I reacted. And Lindsey asked a very good question after Brooke told us that."

„What did Lindsey ask?"

„Lindsey met Peyton only a year after the break up. So to say after it was really confirmed, because apparently Peyton was at the book signing but saw him with some girl but that is so not important. She asked why they have told her that Peyton had broken up with her boyfriend if it were a broken engagement!"

„What does that mean?"

„She thought that Peyton was engaged to the jerk that broke her!"

„But she wasn't!"

„Yeah and Brooke had a nice answer to that 'These aren't the same persons!' or something."

„So it wasn't a joke? She really was engaged to Jake? But then? And how?"

„OK before you start in a monologue again. Take a deep breath and let me tell you!" Haley tried to calm Nathan down. She took a sip of her wine before she continued.

„We actually have to go back some time. Before the rehearsal dinner..!"

„You mean our second weddings rehearsal dinner?"

„Yes that one!"

„I don't get it!"

„Than let me explain first and ask questions later, OK?" Nathan nodded and Haley went on.

„We thought Peyton went to Chicago to see Pete like Brooke told us but she really went to Savannah to visit Jake. While she was there Jenny called her momma and she was so moved and sure she wanted nothing more than to be with Jake and Jenny so our all time scared Peyton proposed and Jake agreed!" Haley paused shortly and her husband once again had his questions but before he even got he most important one out she had already told him all about the mumbling in the sleep and what was the end of it.

„this is really messed up! And Brooke never told any one until today?"

„And she wouldn't have told us if hadn't blurted out 'ex-fiancé'!"

„OK we need to stop talking about our friends messed up relationships and focus more on us so that this moronic affair rumors cannot harm us anymore!"

„Yeah we better should. What would you say if I wanted to do counseling?"

„I would tell you that if you believe that it is a good thing, that we should try but I've some experience with counseling and lets just say it didn't go down that well!"

„Your parents divorce? Nathan we aren't your parents!"

„I do hope so!"

„We can work through this! We survived Chris Keller and a national tour!" Nathan chuckled as he thought back.

„OK as I said I am in!"

_**...portrait**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N2: So they agreed to do counseling. I am not sure right now to what extent I am really going to write out the sessions but we'll see. The next chapter is going to be Peyton packing up her stuff and Jake and Karen going back to Tree Hill. So it is going to cover the time 'til the party. And the drama can start up. Any mistakes I made? Just tell even if it is just a little one!**


	15. no turning back

**A/N: Hey guys! So here it is the 'Peyton is back in Tree Hill' chapter. You all actually have to thank _TlaLeytonForever _for this. I totally can recommend reading 'The story of Undying Love'. It inspired me again. ;-)**

**

* * *

**_**There is no....**_

She was quiet the whole drive and he didn't know what to say to make this easier. In the last week so much had happened. With the help of Karen and Jake Peyton had found the perfect house in Savannah and moved in there. While unpacking she found, well actually Jake found her birth certificate by accident. At first she thought the paper on the floor was Ellie's letter telling her about Derek but it wasn't.

Unknown to her the brown haired man in the drivers seat was thinking about the same moment.

_She was so shocked. Well who would have thought ...._

He felt her watching him and shook his head.

„What are you thinking of?"

„Not important. But we haven't talked about where you gonna stay while you are in Tree Hill."

„You are just like Karen. I told you I am going to live with Brooke and Rachel. And after Jamie's party I am going back to Savannah!"

„OK so you go to Tree Hill only for Jamie?"

„No! I want to see my friends again and well I told you about the movie I want you to record for...." she trailed of. She hadn't told him what the movie was about, always saying she had no idea but she would get back to him.

„What about that movie Peyton?"

She shifted somehow uncomfortably in her seat.

„The thing is Julian is producing this movie in Tree Hill."

„A movie in Tree Hill? This is ..." Jake was about to say weird but he connected the dots just in time. „He is turning the book in a movie?!"

„Yeah and Julian asked me for the music counsel but you can relax Lucas hasn't even signed yet."

„I know that."

„How? Lucas right. You talk. So does he know I am coming?"

„Yes we talk but no I didn't tell him and neither did Karen. Because everyone waits on him telling Lindsey the truth which is never going to happen by the way."

„What do you mean by that?"

„He knows that he needs to tell her but how do you tell your girlfriend that you wrote a book for another girl?"

While Peyton mulled over this they had arrived in Tree Hill.

„I admit it is hard but seriously if he loves her he can tell her. This is about trust!" she got out of the car and went to knock on Brooke's door.

„Bye Jake I'll see you tonight and please don't tell anyone about my father."

„I wont tell but I think you need to tell them and soon at that! It may help with this weird situation."

„By creating more drama? No! Luke has to tell her first. And yesterday he hadn't."

„I know that but I gotta go and get Jenny in a real bed! So bye now!"

He got in the car and drove off. In the moment the engine started the door flew open.

„Well well!"

„Brooke did you listen the whole time?"

„No but we watched!" she explained and pointed in her living room.

After hugging Brooke Peyton looked around and saw who was there for her.

„Haley ? Don't you have to work?"

„Nice hello and no i only had an early morning class so i am free now!"

„Rachel the girl with no job. How are you?"

„I am good and I have a job!"

„Oh what? Still selling your body?"

„No I am the second bartender at TRIC!"

„Congrats!"

„So Lindsey how do you like Tree Hill?"

„No one gets a hello anymore!" Lindsey faked a pout. „But i am good except for my boyfriend lying to me!"

„If it is any consolation Jake says he is just scared."

„Not really!"

„Where is the single dad by the way?" Brooke asked and with „He is still single right?" checked Peyton's hand.

„Brooke!" Peyton slapped the brunettes hands away. „I am not with Jake! That would be weird and anyways I am not finished with my nontraditional hello's. Where is the movie man?" she looked around purposely leaving out the chair Julian occupied.

„Best hello ever Peyton, thank you." he said walking up to her.

„I thought so, too!" she grinned back at him.

These two had developed a fantastic friendship after their break up. It was some what scary.

„Sorry guys but if you want something to eat tonight I'll have to go!" Haley said apologetic and went off with a bunch of „see you later" and „bye" behind her.

* * *

After having dropped of Peyton Jake brought Jenny to his parents and went to school to enroll his little angel. After having done that he took out his cell and called Nathan and at the second ring there was an answer.

„Hello?"

„Hey this is Jake I just dropped of Jenny and wanted to ask if you want to get together before tonight?"

„Yeah good idea. We are at the river court shooting around."

„We?"

„Jamie, Luke and Skillz are here with me. Is she with you?"

„No I dropped her off at the beach house. I'll be there in a minute."

„OK! We wait." Nathan hung up again and informed the others about Jake's arrival.  
While playing everyone tried to convince Lucas to tell Lindsey before the dinner but without telling that Peyton would be there. Nathan and Jake knew they would be dead if they told him. So they didn't but both praying that tonight doesn't end in a disaster. About an hour before dinner the guys all went their separate ways home to get ready.

* * *

Lucas and Lindsey were the first to arrive at naleys and Lucas counted the places Haley had prepared.

„Hales I think you have one place to much ready!"

„No I don't think so." she said with one look at the table.  
Lucas counted the people he knew were coming in his head.

_Haley, Nate and Jamie makes 3, plus me and Lindsey is 5, Brooke, Julian and Rachel 8; Jake and Jenny 10;Mom, Andy and Lily 13; Skillz has a date so he isn't coming..._

„Hey I only count 13 people but you have 14 places?"

„Yeah we are 14 persons, that is correct. Jake is bringing someone."

„Jenny yeah but I already counted her."

„He really didn't tell you?" Right on cue Jake entered with Jenny by his side.

„Hey here we are guys!" Lucas turned around to see who Jake would bring along but saw no one.

„I thought he is bringing someone." He said facing Haley but than got his manners back.

„Lindsey this is my friend Jake. Jake my girlfriend Lindsey."

„I heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you." Lindsey said looking closely at the guy her friend once wanted to marry.

„I heard so much about you too. Thanks. This is my daughter Jenny." he told her and looked at Jenny.

„Be polite!" he whispered in the girls ear. And the little girl gave Lindsey a hand.

„Hello. You are pretty." Everyone smiled at that.  
Lindsey offered to bring Jenny in Jamie's room.

„So where is your mystery company?"

„Oh she is coming in a little while."

„She?" Jake never answered because the door bell rang and Haley let in the next group of guests, which were all the others at once. As soon as he heard Peyton's voice he froze. And he suddenly knew

„You brought Peyton?" he managed to get out.

„Yeah she helped me moving like I helped her and Haley invited her for tonight."

„So Haley knew?" Lucas was getting mad. It seemed like all of them had known that Peyton would come.

_I need to find Lindsey._

And there she came.

„Who was at the door?"

„The rest of the guests." Jake explained and went to greet the others. Lindsey started to walk in the same direction as Peyton rounded the corner.

„Lindsey can I talk to you?"

_**...turning back**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2: So sorry to leave you hanging here but what would you like to read next. I have two versions started. Who is going to talk to Lindsey? Tell me.  
**


	16. dreaded conversations

**A/N: So I am a little predictable here but I still hope you are going to like it. This chapter title is different in a way, can you guess?**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Dreaded.....**_

„Lindsey can I talk to you?" he said without as much as a glare in Peyton's direction.  
Lindsey shrugged her shoulders , smiled apologetic at Peyton and then followed Lucas further in the house. Peyton turned to go back and ran into Haley.

„Did you find them?"

„I found them but I would leave them alone. If I am right there will be no secrets during dinner. No big ones!"

„You mean they are talking?"

„Not exactly. More like Lucas asking to talk to Lindsey and leaving me standing there without as much as a look. And if looks could kill..." Peyton stopped sad. This was not the reaction everyone had expected.

„Oh I am sure he was just shocked to see you and scared of how Lindsey is going to react. Come on we can tell the rest that they have to wait together!" Haley said laughing and pulled Peyton after her in the dining room.

„Where are Luke and Lindsey?" Brooke asked as she saw only her long time girlfriends stepping through the door.

„I'll give you one guess!" Peyton said and stared at her. Haley felt the need to tell the others about the cool greeting and in seconds everyone had a worried look on their face. They all knew he would be mad.

* * *

Lindsey had followed Lucas into a small study and was now sitting in front of him waiting for the talk. She also felt bad that she couldn't greet Peyton or that he didn't even say hello or tried to make them known, not that would have been necessary.

„So you wanna tell me what is so important that you can't greet a friend and need me to follow you here to talk?"

„Why do you assume she is my friend?"

„Luke that is not really what this is about and you know it. So don't lie to me. I know you and Peyton are or at least were friends."

„How do you know her name?"

„Lucas Scott!" she got angry. Here it was his perfect chance to tell her everything and he asked about how she knew a name? „I know Peyton from LA if you really need to know but please what did you want to talk about before you knew this?"

„I wanted you to know something about my book." He stopped talking to think about what to say next. If Lindsey knew Peyton what else did she knew?„You know how I told you that not everything in it is fiction?"

„Yes obviously you are real and your relationship with Haley, Nathan and your dad and uncle is true too why?"

_ How shall I react? I have no idea I mean I could do the same thing as when Brooke told me._

„Everything in it is true. Your father just changed the names of the girls so I wouldn't have to ask their permission."

„And this is important why?" Lindsey needed him to tell her everything.

„So no one told you?"

„Told me what Lucas?" she got angrier. „Just spit it out so we can go and eat."

„OK but I am not so sure you will want to go in there after I told you."

„Lucas I am hungry and I want to see my friends and grill Peyton about that guy she came with."

„Okay the girls in my book originally are Brooke and Peyton." he stopped there and he knew that Lindsey now could figure out the rest because the appearance wasn't changed.

„And why are you telling me this now? Only because Peyton is here? You could have told me the minute you knew I was friends with Brooke." She told him and left him in the study alone.

* * *

As soon as Lindsey entered the dining room she nodded and so answered the silent question in the eyes of the others.

„Did he give you a reason?" Peyton asked softly and pulling the by now sobbing girl in her arms.

„No I didn't give him a chance. Please can we not talk about that now."

As Haley saw Lucas in the door frame she decided to change the subject completely.

„Okay everybody lets eat!"

During dinner the conversation only was kept on light subjects and to make everyone laugh Peyton decided to tell the story of her encounter with Chris.

„... and as unbelievable as it sounds this time he fixed a relationship!" she finished and smiled in Jake's direction.

„Yeah I can only agree. And we totally worked through the awkwardness even if we parted on horrible terms back then." Jake backed her up.

He didn't knew how many of them knew the whole story so he left out the engaged part. Karen had watched the kids as they went to the living room and had seen that all of them were now asleep.

„I have an idea. Andy and I take all the little kids with us so you guys have a night for yourselves. Deal?" and she earned a thank you from Jake and Haley simultaneously.

Ten minutes later Karen and Andy had left so the rest settled onto the seating possibilities in the living room. Now they felt it was time for the heavier subjects.

„So are you planning on ignoring me the whole time I am here? Am I not even worth a hello?" Peyton decided to start with the most unnerving thing and a whole room now focused on Lucas.

„You didn't say hello?" to say Haley was stunned didn't even described what she was. She had thought it was a joke before but Lucas remained silent. He could sense that not only Haley wasn't happy with him.

„No he only glared at her and than walked away to tell me about the book." Lindsey explained. Lucas picked up that Lindsey talked really calmly about this and he immediately knew that she hadn't learned of it today.

„You knew? How? Who?" he looked around and tried to see it in the face of his so called friends. „You all lied to me? First you tell Lindsey things I should tell her and than you set me up and invite Peyton here without telling me!"

„Shut up Lucas! Peyton has every right to be here and seriously you could have told Lindsey anytime! You know at least you could have told her after you knew about her knowing me!"

Brooke yelled and startled even Julian with her outburst. At that point his anger turned and was now directed at Lindsey

„So you purposely didn't tell me you knew Peyton? You told me you got to know Brooke through Julian! Was that a lie?"

„Lucas!" Peyton got angry as she saw how hurt Lindsey looked. „Hey Lindsey you don't need to answer that." And after looking at Brooke she whispered „You can also stay with us tonight if you want!"

Lindsey shook her head and looked up again.

„I wouldn't lie to you. Yes after Brooke told me she knows you she also told me about you two growing up together and because I knew Brooke and Peyton were from the same town it was clear you knew Peyton too. I really got to know Brooke through Julian and the same goes for Peyton. Like I said I met them three years ago in L.A. After the tour was finished. I didn't know about your history until I saw a painting here in Tree Hill."

Peyton looked at Brooke shock, fear and anger in her face.

„You didn't show her the picture I think you showed her. Please tell me you burned it!"

Brooke cringed. „I didn't burn it. I just put it somewhere no one could accidentally see it!"

„Brooke! That painting was , scratch that, is private. Nobody was supposed to see it!" after turning to face Lindsey she added. „Now you know why I was so sad. It took me over a year to forget that. A year and a cocky movie producer to be totally honest!" Julian suddenly remembered something.

„So you two really share everything!" he laughed but only got confused faces.

„What do you mean?" Lindsey asked but suddenly she got it. „No Julian sorry to disappoint you. There is something or better someone they haven't shared."

„Oh yeah one person and a very special bond, or have you put a ring on Brooke's finger?" Haley joined in and suddenly the other girls understood.

„No we are not engaged and he never was to Peyton!" Brooke explained for Jake and Lucas who both sat there pretty much dumbfonded but at that Jake realised where this was headed.

„OK come on guys! I was never with Brooke and please can we not discuss what happend that historical weekend ever. It was between me and Peyton and we already talked about it."

_What are they talking about? Julian was with Peyton? What was that about being not engaged? What was between Jake and Peyton and what weekend?_

He hadn't followed the new conversation but now needed to know if his thoughts were right.

„You two have been engaged? When?" Everyone in the room flinched. „So everybody knows but me? Thanks you guys. Wonderful friends you are!"

„Lucas. Please calm down." Lindsey put a hand on his shoulder and made him walk in the direction of the front door. „We will head home and sleep over this crazy night. Good night guys. See you tomorrow."

„Bye Linds and Luke we will tell you if you really want to know. Just not tonight and it really isn't important anymore." Peyton said to make it easier for Lindsey too.

_**....conversations**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N2: So what do you think? Is Lucas going to flip out when he hears about when they were engaged? He surely shouldn't but well this writes itself... ;-) And what about the movie? Is he going to sign with the knowledge that Julian has also been with Peyton? I also wonder about your ideas on what is it with Peytons father (that was mentioned last chapter but noone picked up on it...?!)**


	17. it's too late to cut the grass

**A/N: So here I go again. I started this and it wrote itself. I blame all mistakes on my English teacher ;-)So and now enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**_**it's too late .....**_

After everyone had left the Scott Residence Nathan and Haley used the time to talk about their last week and especially how they were doing in their sessions.

„There is one thing we still haven't talked about though."

„Hales we are going to make it. We don't need to talk about custody arrangements or that stuff."

„That was not what I had in mind."

„Oh... What did you mean?"

„We haven't told the others about the counseling. I don't think they know about our problems, or have you told someone?"

„No I haven't told someone. So what are we going to do?"

„We can tell them if you want to but if we gonna make it we have them worried over nothing!"

„Okay we gonna leave it at that." Nathan kissed her on the forehead and got up. Holding out his hand he asked her if she wanted to go to bed.

„Yeah. I am kind of tired." As Haley went into the shower the phone rang.

„Scott Residence!" Nathan said angrily and glanced at the watch.

_Who is calling this late? It is nearly 11 pm._

„Mr Nathan Scott?"

„Yes who is this? It is late!"

„We know it is late and we are sorry to bother you but I am calling from the coroners office. We need you to confirm the death of Dan Scott. He is your father?"

„Yes Dan Scott is or was my father but why now?"

„We found him five hours ago and well could you come over. We have some questions concerning his will."

„He drafted a will?"

„Yes and you are listed here as the person to call in case of death."

„I am coming down in the morning. Now I want to sleep. Who do I need to notify, or are you going to do this?"

„No you are going to have to notify the rest of the listed persons but only after you read this. It is important."

„Ok but I'll come tomorrow. Good night."

„Alright Mr Scott. We'll see you tomorrow."

As Haley came back out of the bathroom she saw Nathan sitting on the edge of the bed, the phone in hand with an unreadable expression on his face.

„What is wrong Nate? Bad news?" she said pointing to his hand.

„I don't really know yet."

„What's that supposed to mean?"

„I can't tell you now, ok? But tomorrow afternoon I will, I promise." Haley looked at her husband quizzically but decided to trust him for now.

„Alright I am really tired. Good night!" she gave him a peck at the cheek and slid under the covers. Nathan followed her and drifted into a not so peaceful slumber.

* * *

Peyton, Brooke, Rachel and Julian had arrived at the beach house and sat down in the living room as Julian wondered out loud „What is Lindsey going to tell Lucas? The truth?"

„What do you mean Julian?" Brooke asked.

„I mean he seemed so upset over the engagement thing so I am just assuming he is going to ask Linds about it and what is she going to do?"

„Oh! Well she knows the truth but she also heard that Peyton wants to explain it herself. You are going to, right?" Brooke asked the last part while turning to face her friend.

„I'll have to but that was so long ago and it shouldn't matter to Lucas now!"

„Well he thinks you turned him down and when he finds out about the whole truth...!"

„What whole truth?" Julian asked.

„Haven't you listened before?"

„Brooke! Julian only came after you told us everything!" Rachel tried to help the clueless movie producer.

„Explained what Brooke?" Peyton asked now. She was a little worried about what exactly Brooke had told the others.

„I only know that she was engaged before but what whole truth?" Julian clarified what he knew.

„Brooke? Did you tell them really what happened?" Peyton asked in shock.

„Kind of!"

„What did happen?"Julian broke the glare between the girls.

„Shut up Brooke I'll tell him myself. And please try to not unveil anymore of my past 'by accident' okay?!" she air quoted by accident and turned to Julian.

„So you know how a normal engagement takes place right?"

„Yeah the guy asks the girl to marry him!" after it dawned him „You asked Jake? This is so good. Can we work this in the movie?"

„Julian! No! This is not meant to make your movie more dramatic!" Peyton cried ."Yeah but you are right but it is not the end. You remember me talking in my sleep?" Julian nodded and signaled her to go on „Well I kind of said I love you Lucas after getting engaged and that was the end!"

„And than exactly did this happen?"

„Weekend before the second Naley wedding!"

„Wow that is great. And Lucas is going to freak out!" Julian laughed.

„Very funny! I am going to bed. Good Night!" Peyton stated and went into her room. The other followed her lead and soon the house was quiet.

* * *

  
Lucas had respected Peyton's wish to leave the subject alone and just went to bed but non the less wondering about the how and when. Lindsey didn't really know how to act now. She felt bad for not telling Lucas about her friendship the moment she found out but she really wanted him to tell her the truth on his own terms.

_That worked great!_ So the couple went to bed silently with no kiss or good night.

* * *

The next morning Nathan got up and went down to coroners office but after having read the will he wished he hadn't. He arrived back home.

„Haley? Where are you?"

„Kitchen! You hungry?"

„No sorry I lost my appetite reading Dan's will!"

„Dan's will? Is he...!"

„Dead? Yes. They called me to identify his body and take his will."

„OK but what is so bad about that? I thought you didn't want him back in your ... our life? Does Lucas know?"

„No I haven't told Lucas yet. And yeah I didn't want him back in our lives but this is not why I am in this mood."

„Then what is it?"

„Apparently there is a chance that I have another sibling!"

„What?"

He just pushed the paper in her hand. „Does the name Elizabeth Harp mean something to you?"

_**......to cut the grass **_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2: Please don't hurt me. This had to happen. I told you before (some of you at least) that I am following a german TV show and well this is what would happen in Tree Hill! Please tell me anyways what did you think about the chapter and did you expect this to happen? The chapter title is a line from 'Here comes a regular' just so you know. ;-) Please review even just to tell me you hate me ,-) **


	18. pride is like a knife

**A/N: Well well thank the insomnia and my boring math professor! You are getting the next part of the weirdness that is Storm of Love !lol  
I got asked to make them tell Lucas about it ASAP and so here it comes... please enjoy. Oh by the way this chapters title is out of 'If I could turn back time' I just thought it fit ,-]  


* * *

  
**_**Pride is ....**_

The morning after Jake and Peyton went for breakfast together and he thought it was a good time to talk about the father subject again.

„Peyton don't you think they deserve to know that there is a possibility.."

„No! Jake that would make everything just more weird. Everything is so screwed up right now I really don't need to add some more drama. OK? We will just let all calm down a bit and then we can try and dive in this possible relation. Please!"

Jake smiled at her attempt to give him puppy dog eyes. „But you have to promise to tell them after this, us has blown over. Which will be soon because there is nothing to blow up, right?"

„Well Lucas never knew what happened between us that weekend. He just saw Brooke and I fighting again but we never gave him an explanation."

„That is bad. I mean you got together with him ... you should have told him!"

„I know that now! But can you imagine what would have happened in LA if he had known?" Jake winced at the mental image of Lucas flipping out.

„OK I take it back! It probably was good that he didn't know, but now you have to face him."

„Only two more days than I am back in Savannah and out of this drama."

„Hey I am your recording artist and I live here!"

„OK I'll come back to see you and Jenny and everyone who is still talking to me!"

„Does talking include shouting?" Jake joked.

„Hell no! But now lets go get Jenny and go visit Naley!"

* * *

Lucas awoke to the smell of French Toast and coffee this morning. He got up and entered the kitchen and there she was, Lindsey making him his favorite breakfast.

„Mmh it smells good in here!"

„Good to hear! Breakfast is ready!"

„Yeah that too!" Lucas said and kissed her softly. Lindsey stepped away and he was puzzled.

„Luke I am sorry!"

„It's okay! I should have told you a long time ago. I was just scared I guess. You always told me how you wished you were the girl in the book and I was afraid I would lose you!"

„Oh no you never gonna lose me if you don't do anything stupid like that again!"

„I promise!" he smiled.

After a while of silent eating Lucas spoke up again.

„About the engagement thing..."

„I was wondering when that would come up. Luke it was a long time ago and why does it bother you?"

_There is still the proposal thing he didn't mention before._

„That is complicated!"

„I have time you know." she challenged.

„I really don't want to talk about it now." Lucas was saved of an argument by the phone.

„Hello?"

„Hey Luke its Haley, can you come over real quick?"

„Hales what is wrong?"

„Come over! Please! Fast!" and she had hung up again.

„What did Haley want?"

„I am not sure but she wants us to come over ASAP."

„OK then lets get dressed and go!" They got ready and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake and Peyton had arrived at the three person Scott household. The door flew open with a „Thank god you are here!"

„I didn't know you expected us Haley!" Peyton joked.

„Oh ...!" „Don't sound so disappointed. We wanted to ask if Jamie needed some company?"

„Yeah, Jenny you can go straight up to his room, okay sweetie?" Haley told the little girl and Jenny sprinted up the stairs. „Sorry for that reaction but we are actually waiting on Luke but it is good you are here. We have some weird news for you."

„Weird news? How weird are we talking? Bad or Good?"

„Really weird. So weird that Nathan hasn't moved in the last ten minutes. And Bad or Good I really don't know about that."

„You are creeping me out but I think it can't be that weird." the last part was said solely to Jake because Haley had hurried away.

„Yeah I think, but what if they found out too?"

„How could they?" Now Peyton was scared.

While they made their way into the living room the door bell rang once again signaling the arrival of Lucas and Lindsey. After all of them had settled in the living room Haley started to talk.

„I really don't know how to say this but Dan died."

„OK but why is this new weird for me?" Peyton wondered.

„Yeah why is Peyton here?" Lucas asked.

Haley reached for the papers on the coffee table.

„I don't want to read it out loud but this is Dans will and there is someone mentioned in here I think you two know pretty good." she said looking between Lucas and Peyton. Jake looked at Peyton knowingly he lent over and whispered „They know!" but Lucas heard him.

„What do they know Jake? Peyton? Anyone?" he didn't get an answer. But Nathan suddenly found his voice.

„You knew Peyton? Since when?"

„I found my birth certificate while packing up my records... I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I mean this is weird bad weird. Sorry I have to go!" she rambled and ran away.

„I got her!"Jake mumbled and went after her.

Lucas still didn't understand what this was all about but Haley pushed a page in his hand.

„Read and don't freak out!" Lindsey lent over and saw the name 'Elisabeth Harp' and said „Oh my god!"

Lucas just stared at the page. He started to read but at the words '...possible third child...' he stopped.

„This can't be true. Dan did it again? That bastard, I am happy he is dead!"

„Luke have you read everything?" Haley asked softly.

„No I stopped at third child."

„You may wanna read who the mother is supposed to be!" Nathan said.

„Why would I want to know that?"

„Because than we can go throw up together!"

„Nathan that is a horrible thing to say!" Haley and Lindsey exclaimed at the same time.

„Why? I may had a sexual relationship with my sister! That is disgusting!"

_Sister? What is he talking about?_ _I better read the rest._ After he finished Lucas was shocked. _That can't be true! _

Lindsey saw that he had frozen. „You read the rest? How do you feel?"

* * *

After a phone call to Brooke Jake had found Peyton under the old bridge. Right where Brooke told him she'd be.

„Hey!"

„They all know!"

„They are as shocked as you were!"

„I am in his will!"

„Yeah how do you feel about that?"

„I really don't know! This is so screwed up I mean first Ellie tells me that Derek is my brother and now Dan is supposed to be my father? I mean he isn't Derek's father because Derek has met him and he said our dad is a drug taking musician!"

„Well maybe Ellie wasn't sure who the father is!"

„But why would she tell me two different men?"

„So you can make the test?"

„That is probably the best idea! Lets go and tell the others!" she got up and started walking back.

_**...like a knife**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2: I know we haven't heard how Lucas feels but it is coming. It just has to register in his brain. What do you think about the test? And what is is going to say? This and more coming up next in the Storm of Love!  
**


	19. our fate's already sealed !

**A/N: I got an interesting consent as response on the last chapter. And I read that some of you make their chapters at least 4 pages long. I am happy if I get to 1200 words. Just wow. OK here is the next part and if you have questions feel free to ask I 'll give my best to clear it up.**

**

* * *

  
**_**Our fate's....**_

Lucas still sat there in shock. He really couldn't think clearly. How could that be possible? What if Peyton had said yes back in LA and this came out? Peyton how hard that must be on her? This were just some of the many thoughts that currently swirled around in his head. Haley tried to back up Lindsey in her efforts to get Lucas to talk.

„Luke? How do you feel about this? Please talk to us!" He looked up and she could see hurt, anger and confusion in his eyes.

„What are you thinking about Lucas?" Lindsey asked.  
He only said one word and it was hard for her to hear because she knew what that meant even if he hadn't told her about it.

„LA!" Haley looked worriedly at Lindsey and than back at Lucas.

„This was a long time ago and nothing bad happened. You can't change the past but you can have a great future."

„It isn't for sure yet!" Lindsey said.„Maybe she is willing to do a test?" she continued.  
Nathan knew why Lindsey didn't ask about LA because Haley had explained everything to him, but he still wondered if Lucas had told her or not. He knew that his next move could add to the drama but he needed to know and he wanted all cards out on the table before Peyton came back.

„Lindsey do you know about LA?" Lucas, Lindsey and Haley looked in his direction. All with an expression of worry and confusion on their faces but obviously for different reasons. Haley glared at her husband for doing such a crazy thing and Lindsey looked at Haley as if asking what would be the right thing to do but before she could say anything Lucas had picked up why Nathan had asked.

„You know?" he asked incredulously. „Why didn't you tell me?"

„You should have told me! But this is not important now. How do you feel about Peyton right now?" Lucas closed his eyes and thought really hard.  
What was it he was feeling right now? Anger, hurt, frustration, defeat? He couldn't pinpoint it but he didn't need to answer because Peyton and Jake came back. Peyton looked scared and Lindsey got up and hugged her.

„I know this seems screwed up...!"

„Yeah it kind of is two of my past relationships might land me in prison!"

„Peyton!" Jake exclaimed. „Don't think about that! You didn't know back than and remember we don't know for sure yet. So calm down, please." he said and took her in his arms protectively. She took a couple of seconds to compose herself again and than she turned to face the others again while all the time gripping Jake's hand. He looked at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand gently.

„I am sorry I bolted before but I was just shocked that you found out about this."

„Peyton this isn't bad but why didn't you tell us when you found out about it." Haley asked softly.

„I couldn't. I mean this is so weird what if I really am their sister?" she said pointing at Lucas and Nathan.

„Than you are family even more than you are now!" Haley said, trying to ease the tension.

„And don't you dare think about going to prison!! There is no proof yet besides Dan mentioning you mom as one of his 'women'. Sorry that sounds horrible." Lindsey reminded.

Suddenly Lucas remembered something. „You said you found your birth certificate? Where?"

„In an old album. Just like the note about Derek."

„And it has Dans name on it?"

„Yeah unfortunately! Oh and to get back to what Lindsey said about not having proof..." she hesitated shortly but than went on „well we were thinking a DNA test would be a good idea. What do you think?" she looked unsure from one person to another.

„It is required anyways if you want to get anything from Dan so I guess you should do it." Haley said on behalf of her and Nathan.

„Yeah we should do it." Lucas second.

„Okay then it is settled and we can get out of here. Mind if we take Jamie with us?" Jake said pulling Peyton up with him.

„No go ahead!" Haley said.

„Peyton can I talk to you in private please? It'll only take a minute." Lindsey spoke up and Haley instantly sensed what this conversation was going to be about.

„I'll come with you!" with that the three women left the guys.

* * *

„Well I guess I better be going to get the kids ready." Jake said and went upstairs leaving the Scott brothers alone to talk about their really weird morning.

„Luke can I ask you something?"

„You just did and you are still alive!"

„OK! SO not the time to be sarcastic but seriously why do you think the first thing you thought about was LA?"

* * *

The girls all were standing in the kitchen and Peyton looked at her friends questioningly.

„What did you wanna talk about Lindsey?"

Haley tried to busy herself and said she would make coffee for everyone which just made Peyton look at her weirdly.

„So? What is it Lindsey it can't be that bad!" Peyton tried once again.

„For me it is bad!"

„You are scaring me!"

„You want me to tell her what happened?" Haley asked and walked to Lindsey to hug her. Lindsey could only nod and started crying silently. Peyton walked over to her to comfort her crying friend and asked Haley silently to tell her what was going on.

„Peyton you might wanna sit down."

„Why? What happened here while I was out? They didn't br..."

„No they didn't even if Lindsey feels like it right now." Haley intervened before Peyton could say 'break up'.

„OK but what happened? Just tell me, or is it something I did?"

„Yes and No! It is not really your fault but it has to do with you!"

„Haley I never was good with riddles!"

„OK well after you left we tried to get Lucas to tell us what he thinks about this mess but he didn't answer at first."

„And? What has that to do with me?"

„Lindsey asked him what exactly he was thinking about and he said LA!"

„Oh no he didn't!" Peyton said with shock in her voice.

„He did and I think he still loves you!" Lindsey sniffed sadly.

„No Linds he loves you! I have seen the way he looks at you. He isn't even talking to me! He loves you! Believe me I know!" Peyton tried to reassure the crying girl in front of her.

„This is why he has an engagement ring in his sock drawer? Come on we all know he isn't planning on asking me anytime soon but he proposed to you and I would bet you everything I have that it is your ring!"

„Lindsey even if it were true, which isn't by the way, you can't prove it. I never saw the ring!"

„Yes Lindsey you have to believe in his love. He is just shocked and confused right now. I don't know why he thought about LA but you can ask him as soon as we go back. And have faith he will ask you when he is ready ok?"

Lindsey calmed herself down and cleaned up her face a little before following Haley and Peyton back in the living room. In the mean time Jake had gotten the kids ready and Lucas and Nathan had finished their talk. Nathan also had called the coroners office about the DNA test and they had told him that they would send someone over tomorrow to collect samples. After that Lucas and Lindsey went home whereas Peyton and Jake went to the river court with the kids.

_**....already sealed [?!]**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2: So what do you think? Brooke still doesn't know how will she react or wont they tell her? Does anyone know how long you have to wait for a DNA test result? I am so sorry for using that horrible engagement ring hiding place but it just fit in the drama. ;-]  
**


	20. don't believe in anyone

**A/N: Wow chapter 20. This is all you guys and your support! I love reviews and even if you only tell me that you don't continue reading. Just tell me! Now enjoy. Not much 'action' in here.**

* * *

  
_**Don't believe...**_

Brooke and Julian were just about to leave for dinner when Peyton came back home.

„P. Sawyer you spent the whole day with Jake, is there something you wanna tell me?"

„No Brooke! I am not with Jake but there is something I need to tell you!" Peyton's voice broke at the last part and got Brooke immediately worried.

„We can stay in if you need us to." Julian offered also.

„Oh no I don't want to ruin your date. Go out and have fun. Don't worry about me. I can talk to you tomorrow!" Peyton objected.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes Brooke I am sure! If I need someone Rachel is here!"

„Hate to break it but Rachel went back to New York. You are going to be alone."

„That is okay. I need to think anyways. I guess Jake was right!" Peyton mused.

„What aren't you telling me Peyton?"

„Go out and have fun. I'll tell you tomorrow." with that Peyton all but pushed her best friend out of the door.

After she was alone she took out a bottle of red wine and sat down in the living room. She thought about her past, how that effected her present and what could the future hold.

_What if I am really a Scott? That is going to be awkward and really weird. _

You could say she was afraid what that test would say_. _After two hours of thinking the same things Peyton went to bed.

* * *

Brooke worried about Peyton so much that Julian gave her his cell phone so that she could call Jake.

„Hello?"

„Jake its Brooke!"

„What can I do for you Brooke?"

„Can't i just call a friend?"

„Brooke! Why did you call? Just ask!"

„OK what happened today?"

„What do you mean?"

„come on you have to know what I am talking about. Peyton came home and at first she wanted to talk and than she pushed me out the door to go on my date with no explanation!"

„You are on a date and call me?"

„Jake I just worry. Is it bad?"

„Why do you assume I know something?"

„Because you were with her the whole day! And now answer the question or I can't enjoy my date!"

„I can't say if it is good or bad but it definitely is going to change the world of more than one person. She'll tell you tomorrow Brooke. Don't worry. Nobody is going to die!" with that Jake hung up and Brooke decided to concentrate on Julian. After this short period of weirdness they had an amazing night.

* * *

„So what do we do now?" Nathan asked.

„Oh I know a fantastic distraction!" Haley said. „Jamie is with Jake and Peyton so we could set up for his party and wrap up the rest of the presents! What do you think?"

„That actually is a great idea and we can sleep tonight!" And so they started to set up the living room and garden for Jamie's birthday party.

_This is a step in the right direction._ both of them thought.

* * *

Lucas and Lindsey drove home in silence both not knowing how to start the conversation but as soon as the front door had shut after them Lindsey couldn't hold her question in any longer.

„Why did you think about LA?" Lucas jumped at her question.

„Can we sit down for this?" he motioned in the direction of the couch.

„Yeah we can. Do you want a coffee or something?" she asked on her way to the kitchen.

„ A coffee would be great. Thanks."

When Lindsey returned with two pots of hot coffee and had sat down she looked at him expectantly.

„So why did you think about LA? If I had to guess I would say the day you proposed!" Lucas flinched at the mere memory. It really isn't easy to get turned down.

„I thought about what would be if she would have said yes. Not because I want her back, more like relief I mean can you imagine being engaged possibly married to your brother or sister?!" he tried to explain.

„I know and part of understands but I have to ask you something and I swear I never ask it again." Lucas looked at her worriedly.

„What is it Linds? You can ask me anything!" he encouraged.

„Would you want her back if she wasn't your sister, Peyton i mean?"

„Lindsey I love you! Only you! Not Peyton, not in that way! It doesn't matter if she is my sister or only a friend! You have to believe me!"

„I believe you!" They both busied themselves after this short conversation and went to bed early. Tomorrow would be a big day for more than one reason.

* * *

Brooke and Julian had come back late last light but Brooke couldn't sleep long. She was too curios as to what had gotten into her best friend and to be honest Jake's words hadn't really helped. So she decided to get up and prepare breakfast for everyone. With a pot of freshly brewed coffee she went upstairs and stepped into Peyton's room.

„Wake up sleeping beauty!"

„Go away Brooke!"

„No you wanted to talk! So talk!" with that she took away the comforter and as Peyton sat up Brooke gave her the needed caffeine fix. After a couple of sips Peyton leaned over to her night stand and pulled out her birth certificate.

„Here this is what I wanted to talk about!" Peyton said weakly. She really didn't want to talk about it again. Jake had already asked everything. Brooke looked down and came to the father section.

„This is not right! Come on! You don't believe this, do you?" the brunette started in a rant but stopped when she saw the tears in her friends eyes. „Oh Peyton! This is true? Why do you believe this? This has to be a mistake!"

„I am in Dan's will! Nathan found out yesterday and now I have to take a DNA test to be sure!"

„So there still is a possibility that you are not related. And there is no way that you are. Come on brothers and sisters don't have that kind of sexual tension."

„Brooke this is your argument? There is a possibility I slept with two of my brothers and that I am not related to Derek!"

„Half brothers if ever! You can't really believe this! Peyton that is insane! When is this DNA thing?"

„This afternoon. I suppose during Jamie's party." Brooke looked at the radio on the night stand and jumped up.

„We have to get ready! Get up! Julian!" she raised her voice for the last part and it worked. A very sleepy and grumpy Julian exited Brooke's room.

„Morning. Why are you so loud?"

„We have to get ready for Jamie's party and for the DNA test!"

„What DNA test?"

„Long story! P. Sawyer, shower now!" with that Brooke was in her own bathroom and the two others got also ready, because you don't want to go to a party with a mad Brooke.

* * *

Lucas and Lindsey also got ready for the party. They had talked about everything and Luke had admitted that it would be weird if Peyton is his sister. Just with the movie and the book and everything. He didn't want to believe in the possibility of them being related. And Lindsey gave him the same reason Brooke gave Peyton.

„There is no way that there can be such a love story between brother and sister!" she said in reference to the book.

_**...in anyone

* * *

**_

**A/N2: So the last part LL was added really rushed and all in all I think I am okay with this chapter. Should I write Jamie's party or just jump to the results? I know you all want to know but what about story wise, any wishes? Talk to me :-) I don't bite!  
**


	21. will you take a look

**A/N: So here it is the next chapter. I honestly never thought it would be that long (and I am not finished yet). This is your support and now on with the chapter...

* * *

**

_**Will you ...**_

The day after Jamie's party Peyton headed back to Savannah. The others all were protesting and begged her to stay at least until the results were back but she couldn't. Firstly she had to work once in a while to prove her bosses in LA that she can do it and secondly she simply couldn't bare being in close quarters with her friends and feel their stares of wonder if she is a Scott or not. There were only two people that had told her that this whole related idea is crap, Brooke and Lindsey. The later tried to call Peyton for the last ten minutes.

„Hello?" Peyton finally answered her phone a little breathless.

„Hey Peyton its Lindsey. What is it with your breath?"

„Oh I was in the basement and when I heard the phone I thought it could be important. Why are you calling?"

„Peyton a week is up and tomorrow is Saturday so you could come back!"

„Why would I come back? You could simply tell me the results. This is why you are calling, right? Nathan got the letter?" The guy who had taken their DNA samples had told them that only Nathan would get the result letter because he had to over look that everyone who was entitled to something of Dans got it.

„Yeah the letter arrived but it is still closed!"

„So why are you calling me then?"

„The letter arrived the day before yesterday!"

„And why is it still closed? Lindsey just tell me what is wrong! Is Nathan ill or what?"

„No no-one is ill but Nathan refuses to open that thing without you being here too! So you have to come down here so we all can know the truth! By the way your boyfriend is lonely!"

„I don't have a boyfriend and I don't know when I can come down. Saturday is not an option. I got 'Fall Out Boy' to play and maybe record so I can't leave!"

„Peyton! You have to come! Brooke tell her!"

„You are with ...."

„Hey P. Sawyer! You have to come!"

„Brooke....!" Peyton sighed. „I have to stay here. I have to work!"

„No you can come here! And if they fire you, you start your own label! I'll lend you the money!"

„I'll try to make it on Sunday okay? Saturday I promised Pete I 'll be here."

„Wait Pete as in Fall Out Boy Pete? The married guy?"

„ Yes Pete Wentz! Fall Out Boy is playing and I promised I'd be here. So why is Jake lonely?"

„Oh that is a question you should ask Lucas!"

„What? Why? Come on what happened?"

„Come back and talk to these idiots!"

„Okay tell everyone that I am there Sunday and we can get over with it! See ya!"

„See ya!" Peyton resisted the urge to find out right away what in gods name had happened now she knew she would learn about it on Sunday the latest.

This was today, Sunday, and Peyton was nearly in Tree Hill when her cell phone rang.

„I am just at Marble Road!"

„Well that is good to hear but why are you going to Naley's?"

„Brooke I thought that is where we are going to meet! Why where is everybody?"

„Rivercourt! They decided that would be the best place and we can have a picknic so Jamie and Jenny have something to do...!"

„OK I understand I am on my way."

„Oh and just ignore Luke okay!"

„Tell me when I am there!" she hung up again.

_What is wrong with this place? Jake and Luke are fighting? Why? I'll find out I guess. Nothing stays a secret in Tree Hill._

When Peyton arrived at the court everyone was awaiting her.

„Finally!" Nathan exclaimed.

„So now open the damn thing up Nate!" Haley demanded. And her husband did his job. Nathan studied the paper carefully and than a smile broke on his face.

„What is it Nathan?" Lindsey saw the small smile first.

„Is it good news?" Jake asked. Brooke started to smile too. Even though Nathan hadn't said anything yet she just felt that she had been right all along.

„I knew it! See I told you P. Sawyer, that you didn't had to worry!"

„Nathan what does it say?" Peyton needed to hear it from Nathan.

„...Donor one and two share some parts of their DNA but donor three seems to be totally unrelated. But I can't find who is who!"

„That is okay! We know that you and Luke are related I mean you look like Dan and Jamie is a mini-Luke! That leaves Peyton totally unrelated!" Lindsey explained. Peyton sighed in relief. Now this craziness was finally over.

„Is it weird that I want to celebrate?" Peyton asked her friends.

„No not at all and you know what? We are going to TRIC tonight for a karaoke party!" Brooke said.

„Well that is a great idea. You in?" Peyton eyed her friends and everyone nodded except for Jake.

„I have no one to watch Jenny!"

„Deb can take her." Haley offered and so it was settled, the gang would hit TRIC tonight.

Brooke and Peyton left soon after that because Peyton needed to rest but that was just an excuse. Peyton really wanted to know why Jake and Lucas weren't talking and why Lindsey was angry too.

„So where is Julian?"

„He left for LA yesterday but he is coming back Wednesday! I have a feeling you really didn't want to talk about that right?"

„Who says I wanna talk?"

„Don't play dumb with me!"

„Yeah you are right! Why are Lucas and Jake not talking and why is Luke ignoring me and what in hell is it that makes Lindsey mad too?"

„Wow that are some heavy questions!"

„I didn't realise that!"

„Okay well don't get mad but someone might have accidentally told Lucas when you have been engaged to Jake!"

„Brooke?"

„No it wasn't me I swear. It was more like he walked in on Lindsey, Haley ,me and Jake talking about it!"

„That doesn't sound so good! What happened? Let me guess Luke exploded?"

„ It is just that since than he isn't really talking to anyone of us."

„Which is totally understandable. Haley and you too reasoned with him that I have simply not been ready for that sort of commitment but I have been engaged over a year before and does he know that I asked?"

„I don't didn't talk about that fact. Why?"

„i just don't understand why he is mad at Jake. If Jake hadn't sent me back..."

„Well you can try and talk to him tonight and now lets get ready!"

_**....take a look**_

* * *

**A/N2: So now we know they are not related and Lucas found out the truth. So for the next chapter I need some advice. I want to do this karaoke thing good but I am not so sure about the song choices. Any ideas? If you have a song that you feel is perfect for someone just put it in your review with some words on the rest of the story. Thanks for your help and suport. I'll try to update soon.**


	22. innocent and sweet

**A/N: So this is not the best I've ever produced but it creates the mood I want to have for the next gathering. Well yeah I wanted it out of my system because this blocked me... So now enjoy! :-]

* * *

**

_**Innocent... **_

Brooke and Peyton arrived at TRIC and the others were already waiting. Haley and Lindsey called them over to look through the song list.

„Hey we should sing a song together." Lindsey said.

„Oh yeah and Haley sings the most!" Peyton said.

„Oh come on Peyton you can sing too!" Brooke said.

Haley turned the page and pointed at one song. „I think I have the perfect song for all of us!" she smiled and showed it to the girls.

Brooke squealed „Good choice!"

„Yeah totally us!" Lindsey chimed in but Peyton had reservations.

„Oh come on you guys. This is a song a girls sings to her guy! And I don't have a guy!"

„You have single dad!" Lindsey said.

„Come on! It'll be fun!" Brooke said while Haley had told the barkeeper that they were going to sing now. Owen walked on stage and announced them.

„We have our first singer for tonight. Four girls and their interpretation of Meredith Brooks famous bitch! Give it up for Brooke, Peyton, Lindsey and Haley!"

The crowd cheered and the girls went on stage. Lucas turned to Nathan and Jake who were talking about the their kids.

„Why would they choose that song?"

„It is easy to sing." said Jake and Nathan continued

„And funny to watch!" with a grin on his face.

Nathan had seen Peyton and Brooke perform that song before when he was visiting and now Haley and Lindsey were in that too.

„Why?"Jake and Lucas asked

„Oh lets just say Brooke and Peyton are really good!" he didn't elaborated this statement because the music started.

Peyton begun:

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
_

and Haley came in second:

_tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel  
underneath  
innocent and sweet __  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
__**all rolled into one**_

All the girls pointed to one of them for every word. [A/N: give me your guesses?! Maybe I'll work them in next chapter]

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way **_

_So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man __  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
__**tomorrow I will change  
and today won't mean a thing**_

_Just when you think you've got me figured out  
the season's already changing __  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way **_

_  
_The girls put up a great show on stage Haley and Peyton sang the lead and Brooke and Lindsey the chorus. Only the last part they sang all together. The guys jaws hit the floor literally when the girls went on their knees and someone walked on stage. Nathan was fuming

„What is he doing here?"

„come on Nate he is here to have fun!" Jake tried to calm him.

„Yeah his last visit was so much fun!" Nathan and Lucas shot back. Jake held up his hands in surrender and went in the direction of the bar.

* * *

The girls all greeted the new guest and Haley said

„You know what maybe I am in the mood for a show!" Peyton looked at her incredulously

„You sure? Isn' t nate going to be mad?"

„Who said I would sing with Chris!" Haley said sensing what her friend tried to say. „You remember 'Halo'?"

„Yeah we recorded it for the benefit."

„Well it was never officially recorded and I thought about singing it tonight again to test it!"

„Okay and if the crowd loves it you are coming ..."

„to Savannah to record."

„That is great besides Jake has a great duet....!"

Chris had listened to that exchange and gave Owen a sign. The DJ started back up the normal music and the stage was setup for Haley. The other girls went back to the table with a drink. Peyton and Jake talked.

„So Jake why are you and Lucas not talking?"

„He kind of found out about the engagement and now he is mad at me because i never told him and I kind of stood up for you after this whole shit and told him you weren't ready...!"

„Oh! And did you tell him everything?"

„No I thought that maybe you would want to do that and seriously it shouldn't be important because you said it yourself you weren't ready for marriage back than!"

„Yeah maybe."

Peyton signaled Lindsey that she wanted to talk to Lucas and pointed to the stairs outside.

„I think Peyton wants to talk to you!" she said to Lucas who got up and followed Peyton outside. They stood there for a couple of minutes without saying a word.

„You wanted to talk?" Lucas finally asked.

„I wanted to know why you are mad at Jake? It wasn't his fault!"

„What?"

„Lucas back in senior yea I proposed and Jake sent me back to Tree Hill because he heard me talking in my sleep." Lucas didn't react visibly so Peyton continued. „I must have dreamt about the shooting and how I said I love you to you because that was what I mumbled. So he sent me back to find out where my heart lies."

Peyton wanted to tell more but in Lucas' head just now registered that she said she had proposed. „You proposed? But how could you have been ready than and not after high school when we have been together for a year!"

Peyton wanted to start to apologize but kind of like when she wanted to tell Brooke the truth before Luke's accident a song stopped her. The door had opened and the lyrics of 'Apologize' flowed through the air. So she thought once again and said

„I wasn't really ready ! I just wanted what everyone else had a family and Jenny just had called me momma! That was why I proposed. In Tree Hill I felt alone!" she turned around and went back to her friends leaving Lucas outside alone to think about what he had just learned.

* * *

Meanwhile Lindsey had informed Nathan that Haley was going to perform tonight and he was surprisingly happy about that.

„You are happy? I thought you would flip out!"Brooke said.

„I know I can trust her not to run of with Chris again and yeah if she wants this than I am happy for her!" Jake had looked around and spotted Peyton rushing back in. He nudged Brooke and said

„Doesn't look like the talk went by so good!"

„Yeah but we can't push her now! She'll talk when she is ready, but we can kill Luke if he said something stupid!"

Lindsey slapped her lightly „Why do you think Lucas said something stupid? Maybe she just wants a new drink?"

„Oh no Lindsey I have a feeling that she told Lucas about the proposal and well that is going to hurt his ego..."

„What do you mean?"

„Let me explain it to you. A guy only proposes if he is sure that the answer is going to be yes but Peyton had experienced a bad engagement before so she did what she always does when her past catches up."Brooke explained with an apologetic look at Jake.

„She freaks out and runs?" Lindsey asked.

„Kind of. Yeah she freaked out but it wasn't her that ran and so her favourite quote was proved right by the next person in her life!" Jake looked confused.

„people always leave!" Lindsey supplied but Nathan had something to add. He pulled out his purse and took out a worn out piece of paper.

„She didn't always believe in only this. Look!" The others saw the picture of two entwined hands with the word 'Sometimes they come back!'.

* * *

Owen checked with Haley „Are you ready?"

She nodded „Yes, lets go!" and Owen went on stage to announce her but Peyton took the mic out of his hands.

„Hey guys! When we were singing before my friend rediscovered the fun in playing in front of a crowd so she decided that tonight is her comeback on stage. So please join me in welcoming Haley James Scott!"

The crowd once again went crazy as Haley took the stage and said. „Thanks for the welcome guys! So I am just going to sing one song and I believe it expresses the feelings of more than one person in this room!" she looked in Peyton's direction and she smiled.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything i have  
The good, the bad  
_

With the start of this part Peyton looked at Luke and than turned to Brooke to tell her she was leaving.

_  
Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
Im so up high that i can't see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there _

„Okay P drive save. I'll come soon!" she gave her a hug and whispered in Peyton's ear. „We'll talk tomorrow!"

_**...and sweet

* * *

**_

**A/N2: Like I said not my most impressive work but it creates a good basis and I have to sent Peyton back to Savannah for a while... but we'll get glimpses of her life too. Please review so I can know what you think about this. (Even if you don't like it!)  
**


	23. trying with faith

**A/N: Hey I know I took some time for this. It just didn't come to me but then I heard 'I have to thank you' and it just flowed out of me. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**I'm trying with ...**_

The next morning Brooke found Peyton's suitcase packed and her blond friend about to write her parting note.

„What is that?"

„I have to go back to Savannah and see if Chris didn't burn down the club."

„Without saying goodbye?" Peyton looked down.

„You gonna say something to answer me?" Brooke asked.

„Yeah I didn't know when you came home and so I decided to leave you a note and head out..." she trailed off but before Brooke could say something she continued. „So I guess this note isn't necessary anymore. Good bye B. Davis!"

„Peyton don't run."

„I am not running. It was clear that I had to go back and yes I need some time."

„OK I get it. Drive save and call as soon as you arrive!" with that Peyton was allowed to go to her car and drive off.

* * *

A week later Peyton sat in her Savannah office and typed away on her laptop to inform the LA people about the events and the income of the club and label part as she heard a shy knock at her door frame. When she looked up she was surprised by whom she was visited.

„Hey. This is unexpected. Did something happen?"

„No I just realised we didn't really talk at all since that whole mess started to pile up and yeah I decided to visit."

„Do the others know you are here?"

„No. OK lie. Brooke knows and she is going to tell Haley and Nathan tonight i guess. So everyone should know then."

Before Peyton could comment on that. Their private moment was broken by Chris.

„Hey blondie can I set up and record now?"

„Why thank you for knocking first!" came a sarcastic response and Chris looked up.

„What is about the recording?" he tried once again.

„Chris were did you leave your manners! You can only record if you say hello nicely." Chris took a step forward and held out his hand.

„Chris Keller and you are?"

„Lindsey Strauss. So you tried to break up Nathan and Haley?"

„Wow stop right there Missy. I did not try to break them up. Actually I helped get them back together." he held up his hands in defense.

„It's alright Chris. Go recording and knock the next time!" Peyton laughed and dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

„Please tell me you are not sleeping with him!" Lindsey said.

„Oh no I would never. Eww!" Peyton shook her head in disgust.

„So do you have time for a coffee and a talk? This is kind of why I came here!" Lindsey admitted.

„OK lets go! Where are you going to stay or are you going to drive back tonight?"

„Fly back actually but I have time for a good long talk."

They walked around for a little bit and then entered a small cafe which reminded Peyton always of Karen's back in the old days.

* * *

Life in Tree Hill was back to normal. Well as normal as it can get in Tree Hill. Nathan and Haley were hosting a barbecue as a possibility for all of them to see each other and everyone was invited, even Julian who was back in town by now. Brooke and Julian arrived and they were discussing if it would be okay to tell where Lindsey is.

„There is no harm in telling!" Brooke insisted.

„But what if she didn't tell Lucas!" Julian gave her to think.

„She would never lie to him or hold something back. She saw what happened when Peyton did that."

„OK but lets find out first what she told him."Julian proposed and Brooke had just come to their agreement as Lucas arrived and went to greet them. Brooke jumped at the chance.

„Where is Lindsey?"

„Visiting with a friend. Why?"

„Just curios." the brunette answered and looked incredulously at Julian. The guys went over to Nathan who was in charge of the grill while Brooke went into the kitchen to talk to Haley.

„Hey teacher mom. Is Jake coming too?"

„I invited him and he and Luke made up so there is not going to be any drama! So we can have a calm night!" Brooke cringed visibly. „Is something wrong Brooke?" Haley asked worriedly.

„Kind of!"

„You are scaring me. What is it? Just tell me!" she almost pleaded.

„Lindsey isn't here."

„That is not a problem. I knew that. She is visiting a friend and comes in late tonight. Why would you think this is a problem?"

„I know where she went and she didn't tell Luke!"

„Oh! And how do you know where she went?"

„She asked me for the address!"

„What? She is having an affair and you help her!" Haley screamed.

„Hales! Would you keep it down! Lindsey is not having an affair. I'll tell you where she went and you'll know!" but Brooke never said it. Haley figured it out first.

„She is in Savannah with Peyton right?"

„Yeah. So do we tell Luke?" Brooke asked.

„It is not really out business and Linds didn't really lie, so... okay now lets get the plates out and see where that Jagelskie man is hiding!" Haley changed the subject, grabbed some plates and walked back out on the patio. Brooke followed her and had a mission in her mind. She had called Peyton pretty much every day and her friend would always ask about Jenny and so in her own subtle way getting information about how Jake was. Brooke winked at Julian and than walked over to Jake.

„Hey there!"

„Hi Brooke what can I help you with?"

„I was wondering when you were scheduled to go down to Savannah and what you would do with Jenny then."

„I haven't really decided when I am going to record because I can't take Jenny with me when school is in session nor can I leave her here all alone!"

„It would be easier if you could record here, right?"

„Yeah but I signed the contract and well so I'll have to find a solution!"

„You have heard that Haley wants to start recording again , right?"

„Yes I heard that but what has that to do with me having to go to Savannah?"

„Well what if I had an idea of bringing Peyton back here and build her a studio here?"

„How would you do that?"

„I am going to start a label under her name!" Brooke answered as if it were the easiest thing on the planet. Jake looked at her as if she were completely insane and Lucas saw that look as did Julian and they came over to find out what got Jake so paralysed.

„Brooke what did you do to him?" Julian asked with a teasing tone.

„I just told him about my way to get blondie to move back home!" and Julian's jaw dropped.

„Brooke you can't tell everyone of that without talking to Peyton first!"

„Oh come on she wants to come home but doesn't know how. I am just helping and giving her a reason!"

„When her bosses find out they will fire her!"

„I know!" Jake had listened and felt the need to remind Brooke that he had already signed the contract with the LA based label.

„Brooke I am legally bound to stay with the label for at least a year!"

„No you are not because Peyton ''lost'' the contract!" she signaled with the quotation marks that her friend did not really loose the contract papers and Lucas called her on it.

„Where are the papers, Brooke?" Brooke grinned devilshly and pulled a stack of papers out of her purse.

„Right here!" Lucas cell rang and he excused himself and Julian went back to talk to Nathan but Jake wasn't really sure that that was the right way to lure Peyton back to town.

„Why are you doing this Brooke? She is happy with her life right now. Why do you want to destroy this?"

„I don't think she is totally happy in Savannah because her heart is in Tree Hill and that is why I want her back. So she realizes what she is missing!" Brooke didn't look in a specific direction but Jake felt he understood what she was saying.

„OH ... right! When you are sure...! I have to check on Jenny." and he scurried of. Leaving a wickedly smiling Brooke behind.

_He loves her too._

_**... perfect faith

* * *

**_

**A/N2: Okay I had to cut the Lindsey - Peyton conversation, so this one doesn't go out of proportion, but you'll get it next chapter. Promise. By the way how many of you knew it was Lindsey visiting? Tell me what you think please. Reviews help to become a better writer! (You can also review anonymously if you want!)  
**


	24. what the world has brought

**A/N: Here it comes the next chapter. It is short (yes shorter than the others... I know that sucks) it is kind of a filler but it is leading up to what leona wished for. Thanks for your review and you'll get you couples chapters. Promise! [Do you have a special wish which one first?]

* * *

**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way *clap*clap*clap*clap*  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_but.._

_I'll be there for you _

Peyton and Lindsey sat down in the cafe and ordered. Lindsey kept quiet and just stared at her hands so Peyton decided it was her duty to start the conversation.

„Okay Linds. What's wrong? We used to talk about everything! You can tell me..."

„That is exactly why I am here. I mean ever since you moved here and I moved in with Luke ... we never talk."

„Well we were both busy with our lives. I mean I could have been related to two of my ex boyfriends and I have an amazing opportunity here to prove that I can do it."

„i get that you were or are busy but I mean you didn't even tell me about the birth certificate but you told Jake?"

„Lindsey I couldn't tell you! I couldn't put you in that position. And to make it clear I didn't tell Jake. He found the certificate! And it would have been not fair to you because I wasn't ready to tell Nathan or Lucas about it and think about it you would have wanted to tell him, right?"

„Yeah I guess you are right. It was stupid to get mad but I want us to be able to talk and have each others backs no matter what!"

_When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
_

Peyton was confused.

„Why are you saying this? You are scaring me!"

„just promise me, please!"

„OK I promise I'll have your back as long as you deserve it!"

„I am deserving it!"

„So now spill! Why didn't you tell Lucas you are visiting me?"

„Straight to the point. Like always! Well ..." Lindsey opened her purse and pulled out a plastic bag. She handed it over to Peyton. The curly haired woman looked in the bag and than over to her friend.

„Are you sure?" Lindsey nodded in response and both women squealed and hugged each other.

„And I am the first to know? Why?"

„i needed a bribe..." Lindsey trailed of.

„Why would you need a bribe. That is not supposed to mean that I am not happy, but why would you feel the need to bribe me?"

„I wanted to talk to you about your love life and well Jake!"

„What about Jake?"

„Come on Peyton you can't tell me you don't like him."

„Yes I like Jake as a friend." she put extra emphasis on the word friend.

„Yeah right and why are you acting stiff with him but with Nate you are joking and goofing around!"

„Lindsey! Jake and I were never like that. Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?"

" No reason just curios." Lindsey managed to change the subject. Well Peyton wasn't really eager to talk about her and Jake so she was content with the change. They talked about this and that until it was time for Lindsey to get to the airport to fly back.

„promise to call me and tell me all about it!"

„I will. Wish me luck!"

„You wont need it! He is going to be happy! Bye!"

„Bye!" They hugged once more and Lindsey stepped through security and walked out of sight.

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that... _

In Tree Hill Brooke had by now told Haley and Julian what she suspected while Lucas, Nathan and Jake were playing with Jenny and Jamie.

„No way! Brooke come on you don't even know if she is into him!" Julian insisted

„But a studio in Tree Hill would be a great thing though!" Haley mentioned.

„But are you sure about their feelings?"

„Hell yes I am Brooke Davis!" they hadn't heard Jamie approaching but he made himself know pretty fast

„Brooke Penelope Davis!"

„Hello handsome. What's up?" Brooke asked kneeling down to his height.

„The burgers and steaks are ready!" the little boy announced and ran off again.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you _

They didn't discuss any of Brooke's ideas or plans over the rest of the evening and all went home after it had gotten dark. Lucas of course went to the airport first to pick up Lindsey.

The next morning Brooke sat her plan in motion. She called up her lawyer and made him draw up the legal papers, she already had bought the old factory bordering on TRIC and now hired a contractor to remodel everything so Peyton could work from there. She also was awaiting Lindsey and Haley in the evening for a girls night.

_ Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

* * *

_

**A/N2: Don't hate me! Okay so now REVIEW ! Tell me what you think is going to happen! I'll answer every review as always and for the ones without an acount (if you don't want me answering in the A/N write down your email...) Thanks guys you are great!**


	25. with the best intentions

**A/N : Well I am not happy with this chapter and I rewrote it a couple of times (so not me ...) so please tell me what you think about it! (No need to be kind...)

* * *

**

_**With the best...**_

_I'm a girl with the best intentions  
something I should probably mention  
I like to get just what I paid for  
So i pay and I get and I pay and want some more, more, more_

It was the last day of Nathans home vacation so Haley surprised him and Jamie with a full basket of picnic utensils.

„Morning. What is all this?" he asked when he stepped into the kitchen.

„Well I thought we could get out of here and have a nice family day."

„Forget all the drama!" Nathan finished with a laugh.

„Yeah , where is Jamie?"

„I'm here momma!" the little boy shouted from the top of the stairs.

„Okay buddy go get your basketball and we'll head out for a full day of fun in the park!" Nathan told his son who happily ran off again.

About ten minutes later the Scott family was in the car and on their way to a little park just outside town. Jamie was content with playing on the swing-set or chasing the ducks around so Nathan and Haley had time for themselves and were free to discuss anything they wanted to. Well nearly everything, Nathan soon learned.

„Are you excited about recording again?"

„Oh yeah I am not so sure if all my songs are great but the idea of putting out a new record is energising!" Nathan wiggled his eye brows

„Energising? And what are you doing with all that energy?"

„Working and cleaning..!" Haley replied laughing at Nathan who's face instantly fell.

„You are horrible!" Nathan told her and started tickling his beautiful wife. At the happy laughter Jamie came running and played the tickling game with his parents but after a little while he stopped and started pouting.

„What is it sweetie?" his mother asked worriedly.

„We are supposed to have a picnic and I am hungry!" the little man explained whining and his parents chuckled slightly.

„Okay Jimmy Jam than lets raid the basket and eat. Grab the plates!" Nathan instructed his son and Haley watched her boys preparing the food. Better say emptying the basket.

Haley couldn't wish for more this day seemed to be turning out perfect. 

_Fingers crossed._

_And I want something that I want  
Something I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
I need everything I see _

After they had eaten and the little monster was fed. Jamie spotted some friends from kindergarten and asked permission to go and play with them.

„Can I momma? Please!" Haley looked over at her husband who was equally unable to tell the little boy with the puppy dog eyes no.

„Only if it is okay with their parents too!" Haley took Jamie's hand and went over to where the other families were sitting at the tables. After a short polite conversation it was cleared that Jamie would stay with them for a little while so that Haley and Nathan could spend some time alone. Nathan proposed to go for a walk around the lake and so they did. They walked in silence at first just happy to be with each other but Nathan wanted to talk about the recording thing and everything that could be associated with it.

„So about the singing...!"

„I am so happy that Peyton offered but are you sure you are okay with it?"

„Why shouldn't I be okay? I mean you are recording under Peyton's supervision and only with Jake ...!"

„Ahh and if I told you Chris would be recording with me?"

„That would be okay too! You are my wife and we are happy and Peyton would never allow you to be with Chris or Jake!"

„You sure about that? Jake is a good guy even in Peyton's book!"

„But she wants him for herself!" Haley went silent in a matter of seconds.

„What? You think I am wrong?" Nathan questioned her sour look.

„No I just want today to be drama free and I have the feeling that talking more about Peyton and men is going to cause trouble!"

„Come on! How can us talking stir up trouble? We overcame our second near divorce!" Nathan smiled at her.

„That isn't even remotely funny Nathan!" Haley exclaimed.

„So now tell me has Peyton already admitted that she likes or say loves Jake?" Nathan probed once again.

„You act so much like Brooke sometimes it is really scary!" Haley tried to change the subject.

„Hales that was mean and it didn't work! Look we wouldn't be even remotely close to arguing if you just told me what you know and I'll tell you a little story you don't know yet about Jake's feelings!"

„Oh now you try bribing? Okay I can give up my information." Haley said smirking.

She really didn't know anything concrete she just had her gut feeling and that was what she could say: „You know Peyton. She doesn't really talk about what she feels. Especially when she thinks the other person doesn't love her or it would be better for everyone if she just buries her feelings! So I just can tell you what I see and what we , the girls, think and that is that she is in deed very much in love with Jake but to damn scared to do anything about it!"

„I heard that one before!"Nathan said laughing. After a while of silence Haley remembered that there was a story her husband promised to tell.

„So what about that story I know nothing about?" she challenged her husband thinking that he just lied to trick her into spilling the beans she didn't know.

_I'm a girl who's got a notion  
I'm not gonna show you my magic potion  
I could shop till I drop right to the floor  
And I get right up and I want some more, more, more _

Nathan chuckled slightly, leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly. „Okay my dear! Hold your breath and listen..." He leaded her back to the blanket and started in his story after they had sat down again.

_At the barbecue Nathan and Jake are standing together near the pool with their beers in hand watching the kids play. Jake seems to be thinking or dreaming. „What you thinking about?" Nathan asked his old friend. „Nothing concrete. Only how I wish Jenny had a mom to turn to sometimes." „You want a family that is perfectly normal! But who do you want as your girls mom?" and Jake drifted of to fantasy land again. Nathan noticed and wanted to try something. „Peyton!" exclaimed as if greeting a person in a distance and immediately Jakes head shot up a happy and longing expression in place and Nathan said „Busted!" chuckling. „Oh no you didn'T ...!" jake sighed defeated. „I did and you so love her!" „You definetly hang out with the girls to much and yeah I miss her but she loves someone else!" _

„Aww we need to tell Brooke!" Haley said.

„Oh now we can talk about Brooke and her crazy scheming?" Nathan said teasingly.

They enjoyed the rest of their day together and played a little with Jamie before heading back home. Nathan packed his stuff again and drove off. Haley put Jamie down and than picked up the phone...

_**...intentions

* * *

**_

**A/N2: I know the end is aprupt and kind of weird but I just couldn't come up with something good... (If anyone has a good idea maybe I'll change it.) So now REVIEW!  
**


	26. anger management

**A/N: Wow that has been a long time and I don't really have a good excuse .... Well we are about to start our exams here so I am swamped but this actually has been written a while. It is just incredibly short. So I try to get the next out tonight. (or tomorrow morning)

* * *

**

_**Anger ….**_

_I don't deny I'm in the public eye  
Seems like 24/7 being watched by a spy  
Makes me wonder why they don't live their own live _

Brooke was sort of in a happy mood. Her plan to bring back her best friend took form, the construction work in the studio was nearly done and her fantastic boyfriend had surprised her with first class tickets to Europe for a vacation so her day was good and could only get better. Her phone rang and she picked up without checking the caller ID.

„hello?"

„What did you do?" came an angry voice out of the speaker.

_Now that doesn't sound all that happy._  
Brooke tried to play it cool and as if she had absolutely no idea as to why her friend could be mad at her.

_They're not news reporters  
They're full of bullshit and lies  
Leave them alone their karma will be their demise  
I can read between the lines _

„P. Sawyer what ruined your day by now?"

„As if you don't know?"

„What did happen?" Brooke probed again now really worried as of how bad it would be.

„I got fired! And John threatens to sue me for stealing deals to create my own label! My own label!! Why would you do that to me? Without asking me first or a warning?!You are supposed to be my best friend!" Peyton fumed.

Brooke mumbled „That was fast!" under her breath but Peyton heard her.

„So you admit to ruining my career and reputation?"

„No! I didn't ruin your career or your reputation! And for the record that idiot John can not sue you! There are no legal grounds! There is no contract in your name on right now and Jake and Haley signed with me!"

„And why does he think it is my label if there is no contract in my name? He says I own a record label! Why would he say that?"

„Yeah... about that. I kind of listed you as the executive owner of 'Red Bedroom Records'" „Red Bedroom Records?"

„...and Studios! I thought it would be appropriate!" the bubbly brunette tried to reason with her blond friend.

„It is a good name! Very me. But what now? What am I supposed to do now? I am stuck in Savannah and on top I am unemployed!"

_I'm under a microscope directly going to prison if I take a toke  
People ask me for answers as if I was the pope _

„Well RBR is located in a small town in North Carolina, you may have heard about it..."

„You did this to get me to come back home?" Peyton asked incredulously.

„kind of! And that you can finally act on your feelings!" Brooke hinted.

„Brooke! How do you know about my feelings? Did Lindsey tell you?"

„Lindsey? No, honestly I was just guessing. But you told Lindsey you have feelings for Jake? Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

„Brooke I would have told you but look at the situation here. You already got me fired on solely your gut feeling. What would you have done if you'd know about how I feel? Plan the wedding?!" Peyton could imagine the new look on Brooke's face and felt the sudden need to tell her to stay out of it.

„Brooke! No that was a joke! Please stay out of it! Jake doesn't feel the same way about me. I can't ruin his life. We'll have to work together. There is no room for feelings!" Peyton started to ramble on.

„Okay. You got it. I'll leave you and him alone but for the record I think he feels exactly the same way about you!"

„Why would you say that?"

„Oh you know a little birdie told me a little story that took place at our last barbecue with out you..!"

And Brooke told her about the said moment. Peyton now was confused more than ever before.

_Could Jake really feel the same way about me? After all this time, can he really still have feelings for me? _

After that the girls made arrangements for Peyton to move back within two days because than the remodeling would be finished and they could go house hunting before Brooke's trip. Brooke was a little bit bummed that Peyton told Lindsey about her feelings and tried to find out why she did this but Peyton just explained that they shared secrets and that Brooke would find out soon in enough.

…_**.management**_


	27. these words

**A/N: Hey guys so I finally found inspiration and a way to write this chapter fully. Someone (you know who you are) told me in a review of another story that I should be more detaily on gestures and other subtle things and so I tried. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!**

_**

* * *

These words….**_

_She's trapped inside her room  
__with reruns on the screen  
Old books and movies  
but she can't stop thinking_

Lindsey was nervously pacing the living room and impatiently waiting for Lucas to come home.

_Will he be happy like Peyton said he was going to be? It is so early… What about the future?_

Those were just a few of the thousand thoughts running through her mind right now. She had been to the doctor today to confirm her hunch and indeed she is pregnant so now she had the first sonogram with her. To be honest you couldn't really call the dot on there a baby right now but it was clear there would be a new human being in town in a couple of months. To keep her mind of worrying she started to read a book she had bought today it was a classic and one of her favorites but in the original wording. She really hoped that she wasn't a fool believing in Lucas and that he would love the child she is carrying. Not like Puck said to Oberon:

"Captain of our fairy band,  
Helena is here at hand;  
And the youth, mistook by me,  
pleading for a lover's fee.  
Shall we their fond pageant see?  
Lord, what fools these mortals be!"

She had just started reading when she heard the front door open and Lucas coming in. She quickly put a piece of paper between the pages of the book and sat up waiting for him to come in the living room. The sonogram laid in the middle of the table for everyone to see and Lindsey grew impatient and nervous again. She played with strands of her hair and when she hear the shower running she decided to make some coffee and arrange something to eat.

After his shower Lucas wandered in the living room and he saw the sonogram. He noticed the name and date at the top.

_ Is she…? Oh my god that is great!_

"Lindsey? Linds where are you?" he shouted.

"I am coming! Sit down!" came a quick reply.

When Lindsey came back to the living room she immediately noticed that the sonogram wasn't on the table anymore and she saw Lucas running his hand through his hair in a nervous manner.

"So…" she started softly.

"Don't be afraid… just tell me is this what I think it is?" Lucas said soothingly and went to sit next to her and run circles on her back. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah I am pregnant!" Lucas face lit up with pure joy.

"Oh my god this is wonderful!"

"Really? I am glad that you are happy because I am so so happy!"

"Of course I am happy! Why wouldn't I?" he asked in confusion.

Lindsey's look went in the direction of the bookshelf and Lucas suddenly understood but before he could say something Lindsey spoke up.

"I know it is ridiculous to think this way; Peyton already told me that." Lucas' face fell instantly

"What? When did Peyton tell you that and why?" Lindsey frowned in recognition what a dumb thing she just had said.

_How can I get out of this …?_

Lucas looked at her expectantly waiting for her to explain this remark.

"Ehm you know that business trip I was on the last couple of days? I actually was in Savannah visiting a friend…"

"And you told her about the baby first?" Lucas answered a little angry.

"Luke please you have to understand. I was scared." She pleaded with him and tried to put her hand on his arm but he didn't give her a chance to because he got up and started pacing the room.

_I'm torn between myself  
my radio my friends_

"Why would you be scared? Lindsey I love you and of course I will love our child! Believe that!" he said when he finally stopped walking across the room over and over again.

Lindsey saw that the thought of Peyton being the first to know was killing him and so she told him why exactly she had to see Peyton.

"Luke I am sorry that I told Peyton first but I had to trick her into telling me a secret herself."

"What secret and why would you need to trick her into admitting?" he asked confused.

"Does the name Jake ring a bell?" she asked smiling mischievously.

"Oh and what did she say?"

"Let's just say she feels just like Jake and is too damn scared to act on her feelings just like the stupid guy!"

"Oh wow that sounds like great news too but now back to us okay?" Lucas wanted to stop talking about the others and start talking about little Scott, or Strauss?

_We'll worry about the last name later!_

_

* * *

_Today was also the day a certain blond new record label owner was moving back into town. Brooke was giddy and was already waiting at the airport although the plane was only due in about 30 minutes.

She had invited everyone over for a little surprise welcome home party for her friend and if everything went according to the new Brooke Davis plan Jake and Peyton would be back together again soon.

_Fingers crossed!_

And there she was. Peyton Sawyer just had stepped off the plane and gone through security when she saw her best friend waiting for her at the gate.

"Brooke!" she said happy and hugged her best friend.

"P. Sawyer it's so good to have you back!"

"It feels good to be back!"

"You are home now."

"Home is where your heart is." Brooke looked surprised at her friends' half way confession and wanted to press her about it some more but decided to let it pass. Brooke put an arm around Peyton's shoulders and pulled her in the direction of the exit.

"Let's get you home!" Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend but didn't say something sarcastic back.

Back at Brooke's house everything was set up by now and Haley had all under control. The guys were all in the backyard near the grill talking and Lindsey was playing with Jenny and Jamie. They were only waiting on Brooke bringing back the special guest.

…_**consume her**_


	28. get this party started

**A/N: So I hope you are not going to kill me for this. **

* * *

_**Get this…**_

They heard the front door open and everyone was really quiet to surprise Peyton but as the person rounded the corner the group let out a groan of disappointment.

"Don't play so happy to see me!" the man smirked confidently."If you don't mind me asking, what are you all doing here and where is Brooke?"

Haley stepped forward and pulled Julian into a hug. "Brooke is at the airport picking up Blondie and this is a surprise party for Peyton but you are definitely invited to join us!" she explained smiling.

"I see. Can you help me hide? I wanna surprise Brooke no less."

"Okay! Go outside and talk to the guys. I guess you are hidden there all right!" Haley instructed and pushed him outside because the front door opened again.

"Why are all their cars here?" Peyton asked her friend.

"Maybe they all want to celebrate with me that you are back?" Brooke said with a pout on her lips. Peyton rolled her eyes and slapped Brooke playfully

"Okay I surrender you win! Lets party!" with that she stepped outside to hug Haley and Lindsey. After quick glance in the direction of the guys she counted one too many.

"Haley? Is Julian here?" she whispered because she remembered Brooke telling her ten minutes ago that Julian would be still in LA and only come home to pick her up for their trip.

"Yes! But shush. It is a surprise for Brooke!" With that Haley released Peyton so she could go and greet the rest, namely the guys.

Brooke had come out by this point too and practically flew in the arms of her guy.

"Julian what are you doing here?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I thought I'd surprise you! Did I manage?" the movie producer asked an innocent smile on his lips.

"You certainly did but this party was supposed to be for and about my best friend. Where is she by the way?" Brooke answered happy and turned her head in search for her blond friend.

Peyton had went over to greet Lucas, Nathan and of course Jake. After these brief 'hellos' and 'welcome backs' Lindsey cleared her voice and drew all the attention to her and Lucas for her announcement. Everyone was happy for them and even Brooke who at first had wanted to be mad at Lindsey for stealing the show was very happy for her friends. She went over to Peyton to talk to her some more.

"This was Lindsey's big bad secret? Why would she need to talk to you about it and not Lucas?" she mused and tried to find out if her friend had known about the baby before the father.

"Brooke what are you trying to insinuate? Oh you want to know if I knew before Luke?" Peyton asked staring at her brunette nosy friend.

Then she rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "You are unbelievable and to tell you yes she did tell me first but now I believe she only did that to trick me into admitting my feelings!"

Brooke's eyes went wide, just like she had no idea that that was the real reason but being Brooke she already knew that fact. After this the two didn't talk much alone for the rest of the evening. With Julian there Brooke was kind of preoccupied and Peyton tried to avoid being alone with Jake and it worked quite well actually.

Peyton talked to Lindsey about how she felt and if she was now even more excited than before which the editor answered with a"Yes!" and a huge smile.

"I take it Lucas was really happy about it?" Peyton asked her friend without realizing that the man in question had just sneaked up behind her but he made his presence know.

"I was happy but that wore off when I learned I wasn't the first to know!" the last part was meant as a joke and both girls understood but that didn't stop them from swatting his chest and scold him simultaneously "Luke!"

He shuffled uncomfortably with his feet and smiled in Lindsey's direction. "Linds can I talk to Peyton alone for a second?" he asked sweetly and Lindsey immediately agreed smiling knowingly.

"Look Luke I am sorry she came to me first and I already told her that it was not okay…!" Peyton started in a nervous apology.

"You don't have to apologize. It is okay!" he stopped her and pulled her in a hug to comfort her. "Actually I have to apologize for being so rude to you about the revelation that you have been engaged to Jake and that I blamed you even though I am with Lindsey now for not saying yes to my proposal. You said someday as in maybe in a year."

He stopped when he saw Peyton's face displaying the look of guilt once again.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. Peyton frowned and started to explain

"Actually I have to apologize for that too. You have heard about the first song on Jake's demo right?" she asked in an unsure voice.

"You mean the one Haley is fussing over the whole time?"

"I think so. What does she say about it?"

"Well that it is the biggest promise a guy can make 'To come back …!" he stops and suddenly her apology makes sense. "Someday!?" he continues. "You knew the song back then?" he asks disbelievingly.

Peyton scrunches her nose and nods. "Yeah, he kind of played for me the night we got engaged." She pauses shortly to give Lucas time to work through all the new revelations.

"Sorry?" she says once again and starts to walk away but Lucas wouldn't let her.

"Peyton you have nothing to be sorry for and this was so not my intention to talk about." Peyton's eyes widen in surprise and curiosity.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Why are you avoiding Jake the whole time?" he asks bluntly and Peyton has to pick up her jaw from the floor.

* * *

Brooke, Lindsey and Haley have been observing the two blonds the whole time and laugh when they see Peyton's jaw drop.

"Ten bucks say that he just asked her point blank about Jake!" Brooke gushes out and the others say

"You are right!"

"Now let's just hope Jake and Peyton go out soon." Lindsey adds and speaks from everyone's hearts even Jake and Peyton.

…_**Party started

* * *

**_

**A/N: And now please review. If you know me I always leave a review and it would be nice to get some too:). Thanks guys  
**


	29. they don't know the truth

**A/N: Hey guys. I apologize for not updating in a while but I had problems writing out the chapter. I am going to wrap this story up in the next couple of chapters. But for now enjoy the latest installment :)**

* * *

_**They don't know…**_

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

It was time for Brooke and Julian to get to the airport and Peyton drove them. Brooke was still in the dark of Julian's plans, as were all the girls but soon they would all know. When they arrived at the airport Julian went to check them in and Brooke had the opportunity to talk to Peyton about Jake and what she would or should do about him.

"So…" the brunette girl started and looked at her friend.

"Have great time in Europe! I am going to miss you!" Peyton said and pulled her in a hug.

"I am going to miss you too Blondie but that was not what I wanted to hear. Promise me if Jake asks you out you'll say yes!" Brooke all but demanded and Peyton stood there just as if lighting had struck her.

"W…What do you mean?" She finally managed to get out after a couple of seconds.

"You know what I mean! You totally screen your calls. You never even pick up the phone when he calls you!"

"That is not true!" Peyton argued back but she knew it was true. She just couldn't be near Jake knowing he didn't feel the same about her.

"That is a lie and you know it! I tried calling you from his home phone and you didn't answer! You are breaking his and your heart! You've got to stop and admit how you feel about him!"

"But he doesn't feel the same!"

"Peyton that is stupid! The guy is head over heels for you! And even if he weren't you still would have to work with him! So next time he calls you answer the damn phone!" Brooke said forcefully and waited for her blond friends promise.

"Okay I promise! Do we need to 'pinkies swear'?" she adds playfully and receives a glare from Brooke.

This is when Julian comes back and tells Brooke that it is time to get to the gate. He also says good bye to Peyton and then the couple is gone. Peyton stays a little while longer just sitting and thinking until her phone starts ringing in a special ringtone and she immediately know who it is without even checking the caller ID. Her finger shortly lingers over the red button but she promised.

"Hello?" she finally answers the phone.

"Hey Peyton! I was just wondering if you are still planning to come to the studio today!" she heard an unexpected voice coming down the line.

"Haley? What are you doing with Jake's phone?"

"My battery died and I was too lazy to go to the office! And now answer the question? Where are you by the way?" Haley said lightly.

"I am still at the airport. I needed some time to think about things but yes I am coming in. See you in twenty!" and she hung up grabbed her bag and walked back to her car.

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
__my heart melted to the ground, found something true  
and everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

After Peyton had hung up on her Haley turned to the male behind her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your phone!"

"No problem I am just surprised that she answered. The last few days she didn't answer one of my calls nor did she call back." Jake explained sadly and Haley looked at him pitiful.

"So then this is a good sign, or isn't it?" she asked.

"I guess so." Jake replied but his shoulders still sunk down. He looked like a man who had given up totally.

"Jake just ask her out! She would be stupid if she said no!" Haley tried to make him see the world a little lighter.

"I don't know! I can't force her to meet with me but if you think so too then I probably should do it!"

"Let me guess Brooke told you the exact same thing?"

"How do you know? Oh no… You two are not plotting…!" he said with shock in his voice and got up.

"No Jake sit down. And it is not us two." Jake let out a sigh of relief but he would soon learn that that had been too early. "It is all of us!" Haley finished smiling and watched when Jakes eyes nearly popped out.

"What is all of you?" came a curios voice from the door and Haley spun around startled.

"Nothing! Oh look at the time. Got to go!" she said and ran out of the recording booth.

Jake laughed softly and shook his head. Peyton didn't get it and was confused.

"What is so funny?"

"You didn't find it strange that Haley simply bolted after you showed up?" he asks carefully.

"Now that you mention it, it is more like something Brooke would do. And now shall we work or do you want to grab something to eat first?"

_Great now I am asking him out!_

Jake took only a split second to answer. "Okay lets go but I am paying!" and he held out his hand to lead Peyton to his car.

The lunch 'date' so to say was good. The two of them talked friendly but their topics were music and Jenny which led to an uneasy situation when the waitress in the restaurant told them their daughter must be a cute kid.

"We should do this more often." Peyton said when Jake finally brought her back to her car.

"What? Go to restaurants and confuse the waitress." Jake tried to joke. "But anyways this was fun and we definitely should go out more often."

"Okay so you wanna work some more or do you have to pick up the little princess?" Peyton asked hoping that he would have time to work. She really loved to hear him sing while she could watch his facial expressions closely.

"Jenny is sleeping over at my parents tonight so I am free." He said smiling and they headed inside.

It was nearing midnight when they stopped working.

"Wow I think you have some great material here."

"If you say so. Nothing is really finished." Jake shrugged and then continued "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know. Do you have the money?" Peyton teased him.

"Okay am I allowed to buy you a drink?" he gave in and they shared a laugh.

"Okay then let's go!" and she pulled him with her in the direction of the bar.

…_**the truth**_

_**

* * *

A/N:**_**I wanted to ask you something. Any wishes as to how JP should come together? Any idea is welcome. Thanks for taking the time to R&R.  
**


	30. perfect day

Brooke and Julian's vacation was just what the young couple needed. Brooke would finally concentrate solely on her guy and not constantly wonder how to meddle in her best friends' love life. And Julian used this last hurray with her before he would be too busy with work to spend quality time with her. They basically showered each other with all the affection they had for each other and more.

Lucas and Lindsey were happily planning for the baby even though it would still be 9 months until the newest member of the group was going to be making an appearance.

Haley was getting ready to do the final touches on her album when she once more got nervous again. Should she make her 'comeback' as Haley James or HJS or Haley James Scott? Did she want to be recognized for being married to Nathan and her music or was the music more important?

After long talks with Nathan, Peyton and Karen Haley made a decision and all her friends supported her.

By the time Brooke got back from Europe Jake and Peyton had become nearly inseparable although still only being friends but Brooke had decided she wanted a girl's night out as the bridal shower alternative because her wedding was going to be soon. Yes Brooke and Julian had decided that their wedding was going to be in two weeks which meant a lot of work for everyone in their little – not so little – group of friends. Luckily for her Brooke already knew what her dress was supposed to look like and the bridesmaid dresses were only a matter of measurements. Owning a fashion company has its perks after all.

Sitting in a more or less quiet booth at TRIC Brooke rattled off a list for each of her friends to organize for the wedding or do at the ceremony. Peyton was supposed to organize the DJ and Haley was put on singing duty all the while Lindsey would have to read some kind of poetry. Or to say it with Brooke's words

"Do it or get your guys to do it! My wedding has to be perfect! And no one will look better than me but you are forbidden to look ugly!"

Yeah she turned from Brooke to Brookezilla to Bridezilla. But all her meticulous planning worked out for her in the end. Her wedding was picture perfect. They got through the vows without a hiccup besides their own emotions and all their friends were there to celebrate with them.

And the one thing Brooke considered being the best wedding present ever was Jake dipping Peyton on the dance floor and just kissing her. The twosome apparently worked out their fears and decided to just be together.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yeah it is freakishly short and not really good but i reread the story and i made many mistakes but i didn't want to leave it totally unfinished. Maybe when there is demand i go back and fix all the mistakes and maybe write more but for now i try to finish my other projects and get ahead with my RL!**


End file.
